Todo me lleva a ti
by Alicia Swan
Summary: Ellos no se conocían, pero el destino decidió que era hora de juntarlos. A Edward le llamó la atención esa joven castaña, sola y pensativa delante de su copa. A Bella le molestó su atrevimiento. Pero desde ese día todo cambió. Ninguno imaginó las vueltas que podía dar la vida. Solo con amor se podrían vencer todas las barreras, divinas y humanas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo sólo me he permitido soñar con ellos.

Un agradecimiento muy especial a todas las que os animéis a leerme. Solo deseo compartir esta locura con vosotras.

Besos.

**Todo me lleva a ti**

Capítulo 1

Viernes. Diez de la noche. El pub estaba lleno de gente. Imposible que entrara alguien más.

El local se encontraba en un sitio ideal para tomar copas después de cenar en algunos de los estupendos restaurantes que había por los alrededores. Un buen lugar para relajarse al final de un día estresante de trabajo. Allí podías encontrar desde secretarias hastiadas de sus prepotentes jefes, comerciales ávidos por cerrar algunos negocios pendientes, o ejecutivos con más o menos suerte en sus empresas. Vestidos con ropas del último diseñador de moda, consumiendo bebidas sofisticadas. Todos hablando con suficiencia y gestos grandilocuentes. Pura fachada, solo buscaban una cosa: ver y ser vistos.

Como era de esperarse, la decoración del pub acompañaba en esta puesta de escena. Mobiliario; luces; música. Empleados de revista de pasarela. Todo muy cuidado y medido para que nada desentonara. En una palabra: perfecto.

Ella ya llevaba allí sentada más de media hora. No esperaba a nadie, aunque diera esa impresión y, después de dos margaritas, no tenía muy claro a qué había venido, en lugar de estar en su apartamento cómodamente tirada en el sofá y leyendo por trillonésima vez su libro preferido. No es que no le gustase salir y distraerse, tomar una copa… o dos. Pero si alguien le hubiese preguntado cómo había llegado a ese lugar, no lo hubiera podido explicar con mucha claridad. Simplemente le llamó la atención las luces de neón y, desde luego, el maldito frío que hacía en la calle no invitaba a pasear; todo ello la animó a entrar y refugiarse.

Claro que no esperaba encontrar la clase de gente que allí había. Ella no era para nada snob, esos sitios no eran de su agrado, pero una vez que se vio dentro le dio vergüenza dar media vuelta e irse. Así que no le quedó más remedio que pasar al fondo e ignorar las miradas que algunos le dirigieron.

Era abogada. Muy joven y muy buena, _de las mejores _pensó. Después de seis meses de lucha con los Tribunales, la policía y testigos reacios a declarar, lo había conseguido. _Hoy, maldito cabrón, dormirás en la cárcel, no volverás a violar a nadie más. Jódete._ Aunque había conseguido la cadena perpetua, su rabia por lo que le había hecho a su cliente no disminuía. Pero lo había logrado, y su bufete la había felicitado por ello.

Le gustaba llevar casos difíciles, complicados. Le encantaba esa sensación de poder que le daba enfrentarse a un acusado, que éste la desafiara. Perderse en libros de leyes, buscar jurisprudencia y sobre todo: investigar. Disfrutaba hablando con los detectives de la firma, dando ideas, buscando nuevos caminos a seguir. Todo ello la había llevado al puesto que tenía en la actualidad: Su propio despacho en una de las mejores firmas de abogados de la ciudad. Un verdadero logro para lo joven que era, sólo veintiséis años, pero nadie le había regalado nada, lo que tenía era producto de su esfuerzo y tesón.

Claro que nadie dijo que fuera fácil. Horas de sueño perdidas y que nunca serían remuneradas. Una vida social casi nula, aunque tampoco había muchos amigos a los que cuidar. Y de familia… mejor no pensar en eso. Simplemente no había familia. Y si la hubo, ya casi ni recordaba.

En fin, de pronto se acordó del porqué estaba allí, sola en una mesa y con un margarita delante, ¿o era el segundo?

_¡Ah, sí! Estoy celebrando el final de ese hijo de puta. _Tomó otro pequeño sorbo y se perdió en sus pensamientos, ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Hacía un frío de mil demonios en la calle. Le habían citado al otro lado de la ciudad. El sitio de moda del momento. Todavía no estaba muy convencido de haber aceptado tomar esas copas. Pero su familia tenía razón, necesitaba salir del ambiente del hospital, distraerse, tantas guardias y turnos dobles no era sano. Amaba su profesión, vivía para ella, _quizás demasiado _pensó. Así había sido desde que terminó la carrera, bueno, seamos sinceros, ya antes de terminar sus estudios se apuntaba a todo lo que significara poner en práctica su vocación, aunque hubiera que cancelar alguna cita y sufrir luego las recriminaciones. Algo tenía seguro: quería ser médico y nada lo detendría.

Había tenido un turno tranquilo, se encontraba relajado y esperaba terminar bien la noche. Su cita, una doctora, no era realmente su tipo ideal de mujer. Demasiados retoques en su cuerpo para lo joven que era. Pero después de tanta insistencia por parte de ella, accedió, _sólo un par de copas y espero que me deje tranquilo._

_¡Dios! Está aquí todo el mundo. ¿Y la música es necesaria que esté tan fuerte? Tenía que haber puesto alguna excusa. _Miró por todos lados, era difícil poder localizar a nadie en medio de esa multitud. Maldita sea no la veía por ningún lado. Divisó al fondo de la barra un hueco y abriéndose paso casi a empujones, allí se instaló. No tenía buena visibilidad de la puerta, la verdad es que no la veía; _que me busque ella, si es que viene._

No sabía el tiempo que llevaba esperando, estaba claro que lo habían dejado plantado. _Mejor. Aunque desde luego, para una vez que me decido a salir… Si mi hermano me viera en estos momentos se partiría de risa. Mejor que no lo sepa o me lo estará recordando por lo que resta de año._

Se volvió de espaldas al mostrador con su bebida en la mano y echó un vistazo a la gente. Parejas, ligues, grupos celebrando algún éxito, una chica en una mesa, dos tías comiéndosele con los ojos, gente de… _un momento_, volvió a mirar otra vez. Estaba sola. _No hay más bebidas en su mesa._ Parecía concentrada en algo. Dudó si ir hacia ella, estaba claro que su cita de la noche se había esfumado. Y quizá la de esa chica también y la habían dejado colgada. _¿Por qué no acercarme? El mundo es de los valientes, eso dicen._

Cambió de postura, dio otro trago a su bebida mientras no dejaba de mirarla. Tomó aire para darse ánimo y valor. _Vamos_.

Había una mesa, no muy lejos de la de ella, tres tíos hablando y riendo con fuertes carcajadas. Uno de ellos no le quitaba la mirada de encima y estaba claro que intentaba atraer la atención de ella.

Era ahora o nunca, total, no había nada que perder.

Tres margaritas y un aburrimiento mortal. Varios tíos se le habían acercado, pero una mirada de su parte fue suficiente. _Idiotas._

No lo vio venir. Cuando giró la cabeza allí estaba. De pie. Con una hermosa sonrisa en la cara. _Cabello increíblemente revuelto y bello. Ojos de un verde imposible y un cuerpo hecho para pecar._ Le lanzó su mirada "asusta hombres", pero nada, ni se inmutó.

—Con tu permiso _y sin él_ déjame acompañarte mientras esperas. —La miró fijamente esperando su negativa—. Me…

—No te he invitado a sentarte _señor engreído_, así que si no te importa… —le interrumpió haciendo un gesto evidente con la mano para que se fuera.

—Disculpa, con este ruido casi no te oigo. _Si crees que me vas a despachar tan pronto es que no me conoces. _Cuando venga tu acompañante me voy. —Le lanzó otra de sus sonrisas patentadas. Nunca fallaba. O casi nunca.

_Este tío es idiota _pensaba ella. Aunque quizás un poco de charla no vendría mal, a lo mejor, al final, hasta se alegraba de haber ido allí.

—No espero a nadie. Sólo quería tomar algo. _¡Pero bueno! ¿Por qué le doy explicaciones?_

Él vio la cara de confusión de ella. Cualquiera diría que mantenía un debate interior. Aunque desde luego, él sí que lo hacía. Le gustaba la chica, se la veía natural, sin artificios y, desde luego, sin operaciones de estética. Odiaba que las mujeres tan jóvenes se pasaran media vida entrando y saliendo del quirófano por puro capricho. De esa forma no se solucionaban los problemas.

Ella lo sorprendió mientras la examinaba con ojo crítico.

—¿Pasé el examen? —le retó con voz áspera.

La sonrió. _¿Quieres jugar, gatita?_

—Sí —afirmó con énfasis—. Y con creces.

_Será imbécil, ¿se cree que soy ganado? Era imposible que estando tan bueno fuera inteligente. La perfección no existe._

Juntó su silla a la de ella. _Al final va a ser una suerte que esté la música alta, _pensó él con gesto divertido. Si había algo que le gustaba… eso era un desafío. Buena prueba de ello eran los incontables retos con su hermano, para desesperación de sus padres.

-No me he presentado, me llamo Ed…

-No me interesa tu nombre _estúpido dueño de una bonita sonrisa_ –lo cortó abruptamente.

—Está bien _chica lista _eso significa que no me dirás el tuyo, ¿no? –le preguntó con ironía.

—Chico listo _y guapo._

Tenía que reconocerle su paciencia, ella estaba siendo antipática de forma adrede, pero él no se desanimaba. Por el contrario parecía agradarle que lo tratara con la punta del zapato.

—¿Qué bebes? –Antes de darle tiempo a contestar ya tenía la copa de ella en sus labios dando un sorbo.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué haces? –protestó ante tamaña invasión de su intimidad. _Será tarado._

—Uhmmn, un margarita. Me gusta _como tú._ Pediré uno para mí y que te traigan a ti otro.

Cuando ella se quiso dar cuenta tenía otra copa delante. _Cuatro margaritas, voy a batir mi propio record. Pero que caray…._

El ruido en el local era de locos. Una música estridente de sólo Dios sabe qué grupo, les golpeaba los oídos. El tío de la otra mesa, parecía que había perdido interés en ella,_ bien_, él no iba a permitir que se le acercara.

—¿Decías algo? _¡Joder, se puede sonar más tópico! _—le preguntó a ella, poniendo su mejor cara de inocente.

Había acercado su silla hasta estar pegados. Cierto que había muchísima gente, pero él quería tocarla de alguna manera. Al principio sintió cómo ella se envaró. La miró a los ojos, hablándole con la mirada y logrando tranquilizarla. Posó su brazo derecho en el respaldo del asiento de ella. Fue como un mazazo. El olor de su pelo lo sacudió, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo lo traspasaba. Nunca le había pasado nada ni remotamente parecido.

Ella miraba a todos lados, aparentando estar interesada en algo, pero lo cierto es que no perdía detalle de cada uno de los movimientos que él hacía.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a tomarse algo por ahí. Sus amigos la llamaban, por supuesto, pero había estado tan metida en su trabajo que no atendió a nada ni a nadie.

_¿Así es como me quiere ligar? ¿Acercándose poco a poco a mí? Bueno, no es que me importe que lo haga…. _Seguía mirando a todos menos a él. No quería que pensara que estaba interesada. _Ni de coña._ Por lo que siguió con su plan de hacerse la indiferente. Fingir estar interesada en la música, mirar la puerta de entrada, cosa que era imposible desde donde estaban sentados, el ir y venir de la camarera… Sin darse cuenta se había desplazado levemente en su asiento, relajando la postura.

Sentía sobre la espalda descansar el brazo de él en su silla. Sus dedos le tocaban levemente el hombro. _¿Qué hago, me inclino hacia la mesa separándome de él? Tampoco es que me incomode como estoy ahora. Al contrario, se siente bien, creo que si me muevo un poco más encajaría perfectamente en el hueco de su brazo. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que encajaría…? Dios mío, mis amigos tienen razón, tengo que salir más. Tanta abstinencia me está pasando factura._

Ella era tan evidente, sus emociones y dudas desfilaban por su rostro de una forma totalmente legible para todo el mundo. Y lo peor era que lo sabía. Desde niña siempre se lo decían mientras se reían del sonrojo que ello provocaba en su rostro: ¡Isabella, eres un libro abierto! Cómo odiaba ella eso. Tanto como odiaba que la llamaran por su nombre completo. Pero así había sido desde que tenía el más mínimo recuerdo en su memoria. En el instituto fue un infierno. Si un chico le gustaba, no lo sabía disimular. Resultado: "Te gusta, te gusta…"coreaban rápidamente sus compañeras de clase. Y de la universidad ni hablamos, aunque ahí aprendió a controlar mejor. _¿Mejor? ¡Pero si todo el mundo adivinaba cuando alguien me interesaba! ¡Aj!_

Él estaba divertido mirando cómo su rostro cambiaba con diferentes gestos. Imperceptibles. Pero ahí estaban. Nunca había visto nada parecido. La lucha interior e indecisión de ella. Desde luego no hizo caso de la aparente indiferencia que mostraba. Al contrario, le gustaba.

No es que tuviera mucha experiencia con el sexo opuesto. Tampoco era un santo. Podía contar algunas batallitas. No como su hermano mayor, el ligón de la familia hasta que llegó la que hoy era su cuñada, bueno, oficialmente todavía no lo era, pero ya había fecha de boda, así que para el caso como si lo fuera. No pudo evitar que una risa se le escapara al recordarlo, simulando inmediatamente un acceso de tos. ¡Cof, cof!

—¿Estás bien, te has atragantado _no te vayas a ahogar ahora por favor_? —la preocupación de ella parecía sincera.

Le gustó su gesto _¡si supieras en lo que estaba pensando!._ Su hermano… vaya elemento. Su lista de conquistas era infinita, pero él no era así. Las chicas siempre le anduvieron cerca. Sabía que resultaba atractivo para el sexo femenino, pero nunca se aprovechó de ello. La verdad es que no era de muchas novias. Bueno, novias… novias, sólo una a la que poder llamar así. Tuvo citas que nunca llegaron a más, encuentros casuales de una noche.

Cuando entró en la universidad, al principio las cosas se descontrolaron un poco. Las tías le pasaban papelitos con sus números de teléfonos para quedar con él. _Increíble. _Pero al poco tiempo se cansó. Quería algo más. Así que empezó a seleccionar y, sobre todo, a centrarse en sus estudios.

Hasta que en el último año apareció _la innombrable_. ¡Cómo se rio de él y cómo lo utilizó! _Es agua pasada, la vida es justa. ¿Querías un apellido de campanillas y dinero? Pues ya lo tienes, y ahora ¿qué? No es lo que parecía, ¿eh? _Por un momento su mente divagó. _¡Joder! Pero ¿qué hago perdiendo el tiempo con… cuando tengo a mi lado a semejante ángel?_

_¿Ángel? ¿Yo he dicho ángel?_

—¿Cómo dices? No te entendí. —Este tío es bipolar, pensaba la castaña. _Definitivamente._

Sí, sí… Le acababa de dar la excusa perfecta para arrimarse más a ella, si es que eso era posible.

—Decía que soy médico _por si necesitas algo, un examen, una exploración…. —_No pudo evitar que sus ojos expresaran lo que su mente quería hacer.

—¿Médico? —repitió ella. Miró sus manos de forma involuntaria _preciosas_—. Es un trabajo que requiere mucha vocación y entrega. ¿Alguna especialidad? _¿Desde cuándo me importa? Bueno, es hablar por hablar._

La sonrisa de él era radiante.

—Es lo que he querido ser toda mi vida. Soy cirujano cardiovascular. ¿Puedo preguntarte a qué te dedicas tú? _Aunque me gustaría adivinarlo, profesora… de primaria…_

—Abogada —en su voz había orgullo y desafío—. Y también es lo que quise ser siempre.

_Así que ándate con ojo o te las verás conmigo y, créeme, no te gustaría._

Pudo ver el desconcierto que sus palabras habían producido.

—¿No me crees? —le acusó con la voz un poco distorsionada.

Él se había quedado de piedra _¿Abogada? ¿Con esta cara tan angelical? Mi cuñada es abogada y su aspecto lo confirma. Cuando te saluda dan ganas de declararse uno culpable, de lo que sea, pero culpable. Aunque bueno, es a la única que conozco._

—Claro que te creo —respondió rápidamente—, es sólo que no te imaginaba en ese oficio. No sé, no lo pareces _mejor me callo y no sigo hablando, lo voy a estropear._

Ella lo miró con curiosidad. Sabía que en el bufete al principio no la tomaron muy en serio. Tuvo que defenderse con uñas y dientes hasta que consiguió que la respetaran, claro que todo a base de un duro trabajo.

—¿Qué es lo que parezco? ¿En qué dirías tú que trabajo? _Te la estás jugando chico._

Mejor ser sincero. Después de todo es lo que me enseñaron mis padres. "Con la sinceridad vas a todas partes", le decían de pequeño. Claro que eso no evitó que en más de una ocasión tanta sinceridad le costara algunos golpes.

—Pareces una profesora de jardín de infancia. Es la impresión que me has causado —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Espero no haberte molestado.

Ella vio el pesar en sus ojos y se sintió mal por ello. _Creo que he sido muy dura con él. ¿Profesora con niños chiquitos? Es tierno._

Tenía que decir algo rápido para animarle.

—No, no me has molestado _de verdad. _Sólo me ha sorprendido, esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. ¿De verdad me veo así?

Le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Así te veo yo —le confirmó, poniendo en su voz toda la verdad que sus ojos expresaban.

Sin ellos darse cuenta, habían terminado con sus cabezas juntas. Inhalando uno el aliento del otro. Mentapensó ella. Fresas pensó él. Estaban cómodos. Ella notaba cómo la tenía cogida del hombro, apretándola a su costado. Se sentía arropada, dentro de una burbuja de paz y sosiego. _Hace tanto tiempo que no me sentía así. Ojalá no desapareciera, ojalá…._

Era feliz. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera con una chica. Todo parecía natural, normal, como si su cita de esa noche hubiera sido ella. Como si lo estuviera esperando a él después de un día de duro trabajo y hubieran quedado allí para relajarse. Como… _me repito y me repito, pero es fantástica, no sé nada de ella y pareciera que la conozco de siempre. Es raro y estupendo._

El Pub se podría haber hundido y ellos ni se habrían enterado. Tal era la sintonía que tenían. Aunque cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, no por ello dejaron de mirarse, como si tuvieran miedo de que al perder el contacto visual todo se esfumara, dejando un rastro de añoranza con sabor a decepción. Igual que cuando despiertas en la mañana, sabiendo que has tenido un sueño hermoso, pero eres incapaz de recordarlo.

La música había cambiado, ahora sonaba tranquila, dulces baladas que incitaban a moverse a su compás.

—¿Bailamos? _Di que sí —_la ansiedad era patente en su voz—. Soy un buen bailarín. Sabré llevarte.

Espero os haya gustado, esto no ha hecho nada más que empezar.

Gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo me he permitido soñar con ellos. **

**Un agradecimiento muy especial a todas las que os animéis a leerme. Solo deseo compartir esta locura con vosotras.**

**Besos. **

* * *

**TODO ME LLEVA A TI**

**Capítulo 2**

Ella se lo quedó mirando fijamente. Tenía en la punta de la lengua varias respuestas muy jugosas, alguna incluso con un punto sarcástico. _"Se está burlando"_, pero por otro lado él se estaba comportando bien y siendo simpático, y si la había aguantado hasta ahora… Decidió guardarse sus ocurrentes salidas de tono _"no se lo merece… de momento"_.

Él esperaba paciente, rogando a todos los dioses que esa noche estuvieran de turno para que ella bajara sus barreras, aunque solo fuera un poco.

"_Di que sí"_, rogó de nuevo. Y ella habló…, pero no con las palabras que él deseaba oír:

—¿Insinúas que yo no sé? "_Porque es la verdad, no sabes el peligro que corres"._ —Quiso darle a su voz un tono de irritación, pero fracasó estrepitosamente.

—¿Siempre respondes con otra pregunta "_chica difícil"_? Espera, sé lo que vas a decirme…: Eres abogada —aseguró mirándola con ironía—. Venga, vamos a comprobar si es verdad.

—¿Comprobar el qué? ¡Claro que soy abogada! _"¡Será posible! Y ahora qué… ¡Ay!"_

No le dio tiempo a seguir protestando, de hecho cuando quiso percatarse estaba en sus brazos.

El espacio destinado a pista de baile era diminuto. Un rincón libre de mesas y que la gente aprovechaba para moverse con más o menos acierto. La música se escuchaba de forma aceptable y, aunque las luces no eran quizás las más adecuadas, sí conseguían crear una buena atmósfera de privacidad. Desde luego, para ser un sitio de tanto renombre, no habían cuidado mucho el detalle de un espacio amplio para bailar. O tal vez era así adrede. La gente mientras baila no bebe y, por lo tanto, no consumen, lo que significa menos ingresos para el dueño.

Llegar hasta allí no fue fácil. Hubo que sortear a varios sujetos que, copa en mano, no parecían querer dejarles paso. Él la cogió firmemente por la cintura y haciendo de escudo con su propio cuerpo impidió que más de un baboso intentara rozarse con ella.

"_¡Pero qué mierdas de tíos! Ya me conozco el truco: hacedme el despistado para refregarme. Gilipollas. ¡Aparta imbécil!"._

Después de unos cuantos empujones y algún codazo, pudo respirar tranquilo. "_¡Increíble!"._

Empezaron a moverse al ritmo pausado de la balada. Ella estaba sin habla. Echó un vistazo por un lado de él y vio a varios tipos mirándoles. "_¿Ha pasado lo que creo que ha pasado? ¿Ha impedido que esos impresentables me tocaran al pasar?". _Le miró con curiosidad. Tenía el ceño fruncido, concentrado en algo, los labios apretados… "_Sus labios… ¿Cómo será besarlos?"._ Sacudió la cabeza "_ya empiezo a divagar otra vez"._

Estaban muy juntos. Cualquiera que los observara pensaría que eran una pareja de enamorados. Él la sujetaba por la cintura mientras que su otra mano cogía la de ella y la posaba sobre su corazón. Quería que sintiera cómo latía, cómo respondía a su toque. Su cabeza inclinada sobre su esbelto cuello, aspirando el exquisito perfume que desprendía su largo cabello. Estaba totalmente sumergido en todas las sensaciones que provocaba en él. Y eran muchas. Con ninguna de sus citas anteriores había estado tan cómodo, tan… bien.

Sus movimientos estaban totalmente sincronizados. Perfectos. Ella era una pésima bailarina, unos cuantos pies pisoteados daban fe de ello. Pero hoy, allí y ahora, se sentía ligera como una pluma. Se dejaba llevar de la forma más natural. "_¡Estoy bailando y sin pisarle ni una sola vez!"._ Sentía cómo la ceñía contra él. Sus hombros fuertes, el pecho duro "_¿cómo se verá sin camisa? ¡Uf! Control, control". _Nunca se había sentido tan arropada y segura, pareciera que él la defendía del mundo. De forma disimulada aspiró el aroma que desprendía. Estaba el olor de su loción, sí, pero de fondo había algo más, una esencia personal… viril. Y su cabello "_¿será tan suave como parece? Tan desordenado, con ese tono cobrizo, aunque con estas luces, a saber…". _De forma involuntaria, y sin esperar orden alguna, sus manos estaban entrelazadas en su nuca y acariciando su revuelto pelo. "_¡Uhmm!, es mejor de lo que pensaba"._

Él estaba feliz, sentía la relajación de ella entre sus brazos, su abandono. El aroma que desprendía su cuerpo lo tenía atrapado. Nunca había olido nada parecido. Se moría por tocar su frondoso cabello. Apretó la mano de ella sobre su masculino pecho y, una vez libre, recorrió su brazo hasta llegar a la nuca de ella. Suave, despacio introdujo sus dedos en esa mata sedosa. "Seda" pensó él. En ese momento sintió cómo ella también introducía sus manos en el cabello de él.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no sintió el recorrido sobre su propio cuerpo.

La música los envolvía y acercaba cada vez más.

—Me llamo Edward —musitó con voz ronca. _"Háblame"._

Ella estaba desconcertada. Parecía que toda su valentía anterior se hubiera quedado sentada en la silla. Todo esto era nuevo para ella. Sí había tenido citas con anterioridad, por llamarlas de alguna manera_, _pero nunca la trataron con tanto mimo, como si ella fuera importante para él. Sabía que tenía que decir algo…, su nombre, sin embargo, temía que se rompiera el hechizo. Que esa conexión que se había creado, desapareciera.

Él seguía esperando, impaciente.

—Bella.

Un susurro. No le salía la voz apenas. Estaba perdida en el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de él, en la mano que la sujetaba por la cintura, en el acariciar de su cabello. Estaba segura que no la habría oído.

—Me gusta —le susurró.

—¿Qué?

—Tu nombre, Bella, que me gusta —aseguró mirándola a los ojos—. Te queda perfecto.

Ella estaba aturdida, _"va a pensar que soy idiota… ¿Y desde cuándo me importa lo que Edward piense? ¿Y ahora es 'Edward'?". _ Levantó la vista hacia él.

—Tu nombre también te queda perfecto.

Edward sonrió de lado, y con un brillo nuevo en los ojos no pudo frenarse de decirle lo que se le acababa de pasar por la mente.

—Vaya, esto es nuevo —aseguraba haciéndose el sorprendido—. Es la primera vez que me dicen un piropo así.

—Serás arrogante.

La sintió tensarse y forcejear para que la soltara. _"Ni en sueños te suelto"._

Bella estaba furiosa. Mucho había durado el buen ambiente. Quizá su reacción estaba siendo exagerada, pero odiaba que se burlaran de ella. Bastante soportó en el pasado, para que ahora viniera este… _"Adonis a reírse de mí. No pienso permitirlo, eso se acabó. Que se busque a otra que lo distraiga"._

—Bella, por favor, perdona. No sé qué he dicho para molestarte, estaba bromeando. _"¡¿Qué he hecho?!"_. —No entendía nada.

La buscaba con la mirada, pero ella se resistía a enfocarlo. Estaban parados, en mitad de la pista. Ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a la música, la gente… Sólo ellos, quietos.

—Volvamos a la mesa —pidió ella con un tono desconcertante—. Por favor.

"_Qué bien suena mi nombre en tus labios". _No pudo evitar pensar él.

—Claro que sí —se apresuró a contestar—. Vamos.

La guió hasta la mesa que habían estado ocupando. No apartaba los ojos de ella. Sin duda algo le había molestado, eso era evidente. La forma de bailar no podía ser, _"me he portado correctamente, en ningún momento he intentado aprovecharme. ¿Quizás la he ceñido contra mi cuerpo muy fuerte? ¿O tal vez no le gusta que le toquen el pelo? Hay mujeres que no, Rosalie odia que…"._

Bella interrumpió lo que fuera que él estaba pensando.

—Discúlpame, he sido grosera contigo. No era mi intención molestarte u ofenderte —explicó con voz avergonzada. Se sentía fatal.

—No, discúlpame tú, por hacer o decir algo fuera de lugar. —Estaba apenado y no lo ocultaba—. Sólo quise hacer un chiste y, ya ves, salió fatal. No me pidas nunca que cuente uno. Eso es cosa de Emmett.

—¿Emmett? —preguntó curiosa ella.

Él sonrió, lo estaba consiguiendo: distraerla del enfado. Bien, si prefería hablar… eso es lo que harían.

—Sí, es mi hermano mayor. Tiene un talento especial para hacerte reír —continuó Edward explicando—. Es el gracioso de la familia y como acabas de ver yo… no.

Era evidente la frustración que sentía. Por un momento los dos callaron. Bella miró a su alrededor, los tíos de antes, los de la barra, estaban enfrascados en una animada charla con dos rubias imponentes. Detrás de ellos, sentadas en dos altos taburetes, se encontraban dos chicas que hablaban entre ellas, pero sin quitar la vista de encima de Edward.

No le gustó, se removió inquieta en su asiento. _"Y qué si lo están mirando"_.

—Edward, lo siento. Y ahora que lo pienso, sí ha tenido gracia tu comentario. Lo que significa que tu hermano tiene que ser la bomba.

Él levantó la vista hacia ella con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Y volvió a hablar sin pensar.

—Quizás no te gusta que te toquen el pelo —especuló ahora con el ceño un poco fruncido.

Bella alucinaba.

—¿Qué…?

—Sí, que quizá te ha molestado que te tocara el pelo —reiteró Edward plenamente convencido.

Ella lo miraba sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer. ¿Eso creía él? ¿Qué se había molestado porque le tocara el pelo? ¡Pero si le había encantado! Esto era de locos.

—¿Por qué has llegado a esa conclusión? —inquirió con la vista clavada en él y sus manos casi rozándose.

Edward se estaba empezando a sentir algo perdido.

—Bueno, a Rosalie no le gusta que se lo toquen, así que deduje que era eso. Y lo siento, porque el tuyo es precioso.

Bella cada vez entendía menos. _"Y ahora… ¿quién es esa Rosalie?"_

—¿Rosalie? —preguntó ella con una ceja alzada.

Edward se golpeó mentalmente, había que ser torpe, seguro que ella pensaba que se refería a alguna ex-novia. _"Lo que faltaba"._

—La novia de mi hermano Emmett —aclaró rápidamente—. Creí que te lo había dicho, que tenía novia. Ella odie que…

Bella lo cortó sonriendo.

—Le toquen el pelo —remató la frase por él sin poder dejar de sonreír.

El ambiente antes tenso entre ellos había cambiado. Edward había conseguido que se relajara, pero no podía dejar de pensar qué era lo que le molestó a Bella. Temía preguntarle directamente, sin embargo, no quería quedarse con esa duda, por nada del mundo iba a permitir que esa situación se repitiera de nuevo.

Por su parte, Bella estaba asombrada, con cuatro frases tontas él logró que ella se interesara en lo que le contaba. Un hermano… chistes… Rosalie. ¡Vaya! Tenía que reconocer que cuando Edward la nombró…, qué tontería. _"Cuando Edward la nombró… nada". _O bueno, sí, quizá un pellizco en el pecho, _"pero muy chico" _la hizo ponerse alerta.

—Bella —dijo Edward cabizbajo—, no sé qué he hecho antes para molestarte. —Ella quiso hablar, pero él no la dejó—. No me digas que no ha sido nada, porque no es cierto.

Ella suspiró.

—Tienes razón en lo que dices. De verdad no he querido herirte o molestarte…, no has sido tú.

—¿Entonces? —Él cada vez entendía menos y estaba más perdido.

Llegados a este punto, y sin saber cómo, las manos de él cubrían las de ella. Manos pequeñas, extremadamente suaves, pensaba él. Las de Edward grandes y poderosas, protectoras y cálidas, pensó Bella.

—Verás —habló ella con la vista fija en los ojos de él—. Desde que era pequeña se han burlado de mí por cualquier tontería. Cosas de críos, lo sé, pero la situación no mejoró cuando crecí. No puedo remediar ponerme a la defensiva al menor atisbo de burla.

Su voz había ido bajando a la par que su mirada descendía a sus manos, ahora entrelazadas con las de él. Le costaba hablar sobre ese tema, era superior a sus fuerzas. Se sentía vulnerable, y eso era algo que ella odiaba.

Él la miraba con intensidad. Había sido sincera con él, lo veía, así como el trabajo que le costaba hablar de ello.

Le soltó una de las manos y pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella. Esperaba que no lo rechazara.

—Siento que hayas pasado por eso. Yo nunca haré nada que pueda dañarte —afirmó con voz segura—. No tienes que temer nada de mí.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente. Las palabras de él calaron en Bella.

—Lo sé —afirmó ella—. Te creo.

Siguieron charlando de cosas intrascendentales. Pidieron otra ronda de bebidas, aunque esta vez nada de alcohol, ya habían tomado bastante esa noche. La conversación era amena, parecía que se conocían de siempre. Claro que Bella pasó por encima cuando él le preguntó por su familia. No era un tema cómodo para ella.

—¿Qué me cuentas de tu familia? —insistió Edward sonriendo.

—No hay mucho que decir. Estoy segura que la tuya es mucho más interesante y entretenida que la mía —esquivó ella—. Con un hermano como el que me has descrito…

—Vale, te he entendido —admitió él riéndose—, nada de hablar de los tuyos. Te escapas hoy, pero algún día tendrás que contarme de ellos. _"Y espero que sea bien pronto"._

Edward estaba feliz por cómo se estaba desarrollando todo. La que parecía que iba a ser una noche aburrida, resultó ser estupenda. Claro, gracias a que su cita no se presentó y él tuvo el valor de acercarse a la chica castaña que le había llamado tanto la atención. Le gustaba hablar con ella, y no sólo eso… su olor, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo lo envolvía. La sentía bajo su brazo, y de pronto sus pensamientos tomaron otros derroteros… _"¿Cómo sería sentir su cuerpo debajo de mí? O encima..., recorrer su piel…, besar su…". _Un tirón en su entrepierna lo hizo reaccionar. Se movió en su asiento, agradeciendo que las luces no fueran muy potentes. Hubiera sido muy embarazoso que ella viera en qué estado se encontraba. _"Parezco un adolescente con las hormonas revueltas…"._

Si era sincera con ella misma, y siempre procuraba serlo, nunca se había sentido tan cómoda con un chico como ahora. Algo la hacía estar siempre a la defensiva y sacar su lado irónico y a veces hiriente cuando pretendían tontear con ella. Sus experiencias de salir con chicos eran nefastas, con un par tuvo bastante y desde entonces dejó de quedar con nadie. Ni siquiera con los compañeros de trabajo, sí cuando era para celebrar algo del despacho e iban todos, pero citas personales… ninguna, y eso que Mike y James eran realmente insistentes. _"Par de pesados babosos, ¡qué asco!"._

Si les hubieran preguntado no habrían sabido decir cuánto tiempo llevaban allí sentados. Edward no le pidió bailar de nuevo. Le encantaba hablar con ella y tenerla bajo su brazo. Era perfecto. Por eso no se percataron de que uno de los tipos de la barra se había ido acercando a ellos, hasta estar plantado delante.

—Muñeca —la llamó con voz sensual, inclinado sobre la mesa—. Te invito a bailar.

Edward y Bella giraron la cabeza a la vez. Ella sorprendida por la cara del tío: _"¿Y este?"_. Vio que la miraba de forma lasciva, pasándose la lengua por los labios resecos. Su aliento apestaba, se había acercado demasiado. Y su ropa, un tanto desaliñada, mostraba con mucha claridad en qué estado se encontraba.

Los ojos de Edward lo taladraron. Se había puesto tenso y apretaba su agarre sobre Bella, como si en cualquier momento el intruso se la fuera a quitar de las manos.

—Tío —dijo Edward con voz contenida—. No sé qué pretendes, pero te has equivocado de persona.

Incluso a Bella le estremeció el tono empleado. Volvió la vista a él y vio sus bellas facciones, ahora endurecidas. Sentía sobre su propio cuerpo los músculos tensos de Edward. Notaba cómo la sujetaba a su costado. Nunca, jamás… nadie la había protegido de esa manera. Los ojos se le anegaron. Apretó la mano de él y entrelazó sus dedos.

El impresentable no dirigió ni una sola mirada a Edward. No lo consideraba peligroso, ni rival para él. Desde que ella había entrado al local, no la perdió de vista. Si el imbécil que ahora estaba sentado a su lado no se le hubiera adelantado, él sería el que la estaría abrazando…, o quién sabe… algo más. Estaría entre sus piernas haciéndola gritar como a una perra. Se estaba excitando sólo con el pensamiento.

—¿Qué me dices? —insistió de nuevo—. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, muñeca. —Le guiñó un ojo intentando seducirla mientras con una mano, y sin disimulo, se tocaba su evidente erección.

Edward saltó de la silla como un resorte.

—Ya te estás marchando de aquí… ahora. Ella está conmigo —aseguró con voz profunda—, y no voy a tolerar que le faltes el respeto con gestos groseros, ni de ninguna otra forma. —Con su cuerpo tapaba a Bella—. Y ahora… largo —espetó.

Bella se inclinó hacia un lado para ver al desagradable tipejo. Edward, en su intento de protección, la ocultaba a su espalda. Se dio cuenta que los que estaban más cercanos a su mesa, aunque no podían escuchar bien lo que ellos se decían, sí prestaban atención con curiosidad. Lo último que quería era una pelea, ni de palabra siquiera. Así que se levantó lentamente, bordeó a Edward poniéndose a su lado y volvió a entrelazar su mano con la de él, contacto que echaba de menos cuando se soltaron.

—Edward —dijo intentando mostrarse tranquila—. Déjame…

—No —cortó él—. No voy a tolerar que…

Ella le puso un dedo en los labios para silenciarlo y, en ese instante, se dio cuenta de que no había sido una buena idea. Se moría de ganas porque en lugar de su dedo fuera su propia boca la que probara esos labios. _"Suaves, carnosos… tan apetecibles"._

—Bueno, basta de cháchara y vamos a movernos. —Se adelantó el indeseable alargando el brazo para coger el de ella.

No tuvo tiempo. La fuerte mano de Edward lo atrapó al vuelo, sujetándole la muñeca con fuerza.

—Ni lo intentes —masculló entre dientes con rabia—. Ni lo pienses.

El otro intentó revolverse cuando Bella intervino:

—Escúchame…, imbécil —siseó—. Y escúchame con atención —le advirtió señalándole con el dedo—. Primero, odio que me llamen muñeca. Segundo, ni sueñes que voy a bailar contigo ni cualquier otra actividad que te tenga a menos de cien metros de mí. —Edward la miraba alucinado—. Y por último… me resultas de lo más desagradable, así que, como te ha dicho mi novio _"mi novio"…_ ya te estás largando.

Los dos hombres la miraban con distintas emociones reflejadas en sus caras. Orgullo en la de Edward, incredulidad en la del otro.

Los amigos de éste último se dieron cuenta de la situación que se estaba creando y en el lío en el que se había metido su compañero. Por lo que, no queriendo perder a las dos rubias que se habían ligado si los echaban del local, fueron rápidamente al rescate.

—Ey, ey… Tranquilos, nosotros nos hacemos cargo. Vamos John, has bebido demasiado. Deja a la pareja en paz. Venga, nos están esperando esos dos bombones.

El aludido se giró hacia la voz que le hablaba.

—¿Has oído lo que me ha dicho esta…? —Dejó la palabra en el aire—. No he entendido nada.

Si no hubiera sido por la tensión que los envolvía, Bella se habría echado a reír. _"Me quedé corta: Imbécil y estúpido"_.

Con un movimiento rápido y deseando acabar con esto lo antes posible, John fue arrastrado por sus amigos al exterior. Éste seguía aún aturdido por cómo se habían sucedido las cosas. No reaccionaba. Le pararon un taxi, dieron la dirección al chófer pagándole por adelantado y lo enviaron a su casa.

En el interior del pub, Edward estaba nervioso por Bella. Había sido una situación muy desagradable y violenta. Se giró a ella y sin pensarlo la envolvió en sus brazos. Fuerte.

—Bella —susurró en su oído—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

Lo que ella quisiera.

Le tomó desprevenida la reacción de él, pero al momento sus brazos envolvieron el torso masculino que, aunque con fuerza la abrazaba, desprendía ternura. Se sentía bien estar así. Y cerrando los ojos, se dejó ir olvidándose de todo lo sucedido.

—¿Bella…?

Ella se separó un poco de él. Le gustaba la sensación que le provocaba sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo. _"Podría acostumbrarme a esto"_ pensó ilusionada.

—Sí, estoy bien, tranquilo, aunque me gustaría irme de aquí. Tú puedes q…

No la dejó terminar la palabra. Sabía lo que iba a decir.

—No, voy contigo. Vamos.

Bella cogió su bolso y abrigo mientras Edward se ponía su cazadora. Cogidos de la mano se dirigieron a la barra y él pagó lo que se debía, a pesar de la protesta de ella de querer hacerlo a medias. Ni en sueños Edward iba a permitir que ella pagara nada, no era así como lo habían educado.

Tampoco permitió que se fuera en un taxi. Ya pasaba más de medianoche y no la iba a dejar sola. Así que sin ninguna opción para elegir, se fueron andando rápidamente hacia el coche de Edward aparcado cerca de allí. Galantemente le abrió la puerta del copiloto y ocupando su lugar al volante se marcharon. El trayecto se les hizo corto, no hablaron casi nada, cada uno estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos.

Bella le dio la dirección de su casa. Era un barrio modesto y tranquilo. El apartamento de ella se encontraba en la segunda planta.

Edward, para romper con ese momento tan incómodo de los dos estacionados y en silencio, salió del coche y se dirigió a la puerta de ella, abriéndola y ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a bajar y también _"¿por qué no?"_ como excusa para volver a sentirla entre las suyas.

Y así, cogidos de la mano, llegaron a la puerta del edificio tras subir los escalones de entrada.

Los dos estaban nerviosos. Edward la sonrió, y acariciando la mejilla de ella, se sinceró.

—Bella, ha sido una velada maravillosa. —La miraba con intensidad—. Siento lo último que ha pasado, ese…

—Olvídalo, yo ya lo hice. También lo he pasado fenomenal, y siento haber sido tan borde contigo al principio. —Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, el toque de Edward no ayudaba.

—¿Podría volver a verte? —preguntó él esperanzado. El corazón le latía a mil—. Puedo dejarte mi número de teléfono, o darme tú el tuyo y yo te contacto, como tú prefieras.

Ella notó la ansiedad en su voz. Claro que quería volver a verlo.

—¿Tienes para apuntar? —Él se rebuscó en los bolsillos _"Maldita sea, un bolígrafo… ¿dónde?"—_. Espera yo tengo una libreta chica y lápiz.

Y arrancando una pequeña hoja anotó el número de su móvil y se lo entregó. Él dobló el papel y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su cazadora.

Dio un paso hacia ella quedando ambos frente a frente. La cogió brevemente por la cintura y mientras acariciaba de nuevo su mejilla, le dijo:

—Te llamaré mañana.

—Te estaré esperando —contestó ella con un hilo de voz.

Sus rostros cada vez más cerca. Bella puso una mano sobre el pecho de Edward, él no sabía si para detenerlo o porque quería tocarlo, pero lo iba a averiguar rápidamente. Ladeó un poco su cabeza y posó sus labios sobre la mejilla de ella. Comprobó que no lo detenía y eso le dio esperanzas.

Le ardía la palma de la mano al contacto con su torso tan masculino. Lentamente posó su otra mano en el hombro de él, le hubiera gustado tocarlo por debajo de su prenda de abrigo, pero no se atrevía, lo que estaba haciendo ya era mucho. Sintió el beso que le dejó en su mejilla y cómo, sin retirarse, la besaba en la comisura de sus labios. Le estaba dando la posibilidad de rechazarlo _"ni loca, aunque piense mal de mí, que soy una fresca…"_.

Edward, después de besarla cerca de sus labios, inhaló profundamente y posó su boca sobre la de ella. Era mejor de lo que había imaginado y esperado. La acercó a su cuerpo, necesitaba más e intentó profundizar. Y para su sorpresa… fue correspondido. Bella lo besaba también a la par que le apretaba contra ella. Fue la señal que estaba esperando.

Pudieron haber pasado segundos, minutos… o una eternidad. Los dos se dejaron llevar por ese momento mágico. Sus lenguas hicieron contacto y se reconocieron. Había ansia y desesperación. Los cuerpos completamente pegados… Si no cortaba esto pronto, él sabía cómo terminaría, y no era lo que deseaba para ella. No la sentía como la cita pasajera de una noche sin más. Bella era diferente.

Cuando la respiración se les hizo errática, de forma muy lenta y suave se separaron.

Ella sentía el ritmo agitado del pecho de él. Edward veía las mejillas sonrojadas de Bella. Quería que ese momento no terminara, pero era consciente de que tenía que ser así. De modo que pensando en las palabras que ella había dicho en el pub y que no se le iban de la cabeza, le susurró con voz profunda:

—Humm, me encanta ser tu novio. —Depositó un beso en su cuello, atrayéndola de nuevo contra él y dándose cuenta que no había sido buena idea esto último.

Se estaba excitando y lo último que quería es que ella lo notara. Sería bochornoso.

Bella no reaccionaba, había sido el mejor beso de su vida, no el único…, pero sí el mejor.

Sabía que debía de estar roja como un tomate, y seguro que Edward notaba cómo su pecho subía y bajaba. ¿Qué le había pasado? Ella no era así de… "fácil". ¿Y si él pensaba que era así con todos…? Y encima lo había llamado "novio". _"¡Qué desastre!"._

—Bella, mírame, por favor —suplicó tomando su mentón para obligarla a que lo hiciera. A ella le hubiera gustado evaporarse—. Sé lo que estás pensando, y no, mi concepto de ti no ha cambiado. No te voy a pedir que con la excusa de tomar un café me invites a subir, no es eso lo que deseo para nosotros. Quiero conocerte mejor, si tú me lo permites.

—Yo… estoy aturdida, esto… yo… nunca —balbuceaba sin control. Tomó aire—. Espero no haberte molestado cuando dije lo de que eras mi novio, no sé… me salió sin pensar.

La besó de nuevo estrechándola entre sus brazos.

—Lo sé, te creo y no me ha molestado en absoluto. —Bella lo miraba mientras se mordía el labio inferior—. Al contrario, no me importaría ser tu novio —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Mientras hablaba le había soltado el labio que estaba siendo torturado. Se moría por ser él el que se lo mordiera y… viendo cómo ella había abierto sus ojos de par en par, se apresuró a aclarar lo dicho antes.

—No me malinterpretes, sé que esto es muy repentino… Yo no voy por ahí buscando novias y…. quiero decir… —Bella no pudo evitar una sonrisa—. ¡Me estoy liando yo solo!

Se miraron y ambos soltaron una carcajada. La situación era de lo más ridícula.

—Mañana te llamo, no sé a qué hora pues tengo guardia, pero hablaremos —dijo él convencido.

—De acuerdo, yo hasta el lunes no vuelvo al trabajo. —Bajó la mirada y confesó—: Me gustará hablar contigo…, lo he pasado muy bien.

Edward no dijo nada más. La besó de nuevo. La miró intensamente a los ojos y dándose la vuelta se encaminó hacia su coche.

—Asómate a la ventana cuando estés en tu apartamento. Para asegurarme que está todo bien.

Ella se volvió con las llaves en la mano. ¿Había oído bien?

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Que me espero aquí hasta que estés en tu piso. —El tono de su voz decía que hablaba en serio.

Bella rodó los ojos, _"no me lo puedo creer"_.

—Vale, hasta mañana. —Hizo un ademán con la mano y se metió en el edificio.

Una vez que Edward se aseguró que estaba todo en regla, arrancó el coche y se marchó.

.

.

Bella dio otra vuelta en la cama. Se supone que debía estar haciendo su hora diaria de footing, pero entre lo tarde que se acostó y todo lo que había sucedido… le fue imposible conciliar pronto el sueño. Dio vueltas y vueltas, no podía quitarse de la mente a Edward, a sus manos, al calor de su cuerpo, sus ojos de un color precioso: _"desde hoy es mi color favorito" _decidió. Cómo la apretaba contra él, su boca… sus besos…, se estaba poniendo cardíaca. Mejor darse una ducha, pensó.

Una vez que hubo desayunado y hecho un poco de limpieza, cogió su chaqueta y bolso disponiéndose a hacer su compra semanal.

Al salir del edificio se detuvo un momento, puso su bolso en bandolera y bajó los escalones de entrada. Un seto bordeaba el corto camino que llevaba a la acera. Al mirar a la derecha le llamó la atención que en medio de las ramas frondosas y verdes había algo blanco enredado en ellas, se acercó con curiosidad y cuando lo tuvo entre las manos un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Lo desdobló y se confirmó su sospecha: _"La nota que le di anoche a Edward con mi teléfono"_.

El mundo se hundió a sus pies.

* * *

**Espero os haya gustado. Me gustaría saber vuestras impresiones y sugerencias. Estamos en el principio y queda tanto… Besos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo me he permitido soñar con ellos. **

**Un agradecimiento muy especial a todas las que os animéis a leerme. Solo deseo compartir esta locura con vosotras. ¡Que siga la aventura, el destino es tan caprichoso…!**

* * *

**TODO ME LLEVA A TI**

**Capítulo 3**

Los desayunos en casa de los Cullen, los fines de semana, eran siempre bulliciosos. El resto de los días como cada uno tenía su propio horario, tomaban un café o té de forma rápida acompañado de lo primero que pillaban. Apenas unos minutos de conversación entre los que coincidieran en la cocina y listos para irse a sus respectivos trabajos.

Carlisle y Esme eran los más madrugadores. Disfrutaban de ese rato de paz en torno a una taza de café para él y té para ella; unas tostadas y un zumo para acompañar mientras hablaban del día que se les presentaba por delante. Carlisle, con cincuenta y cuatro años de edad que no aparentaba en absoluto, alto y de complexión fuerte, aunque no muy musculoso, pelo rubio, ojos de un color entre gris y azul no muy definidos. Trabajaba en el bufete de abogados fundado por su padre, Anthony; la firma más prestigiosa de Seattle y una de las mejores del país. En la actualidad era el Presidente, ya que su progenitor estaba prácticamente retirado de la abogacía, no obstante, le gustaba ir por las oficinas y supervisar todo. Aún tenía su propio despacho, más como algo simbólico que otra cosa. Eso lo mantenía entretenido y activo, y a Carlisle le gustaba ver a su padre allí.

La cocina estaba impregnada de un agradable olor a café. Esme había hecho sus famosas rosquillas, por lo que el aroma a canela estaba impregnando toda la casa. Miró hacia el exterior inclinándose hacia la ventana. El jardín no presentaba su mejor aspecto, pero en el mes de noviembre no se podía esperar otra cosa. Suspiró resignada. Amaba cuidar sus flores, el césped, además, tenía buena mano para ello y para situar cada planta en lugares estratégicos, creando siempre un conjunto armonioso. Por algo era decoradora de interiores y, a veces, trabajaba con sus hijos Emmett y Jasper que tenían su propio estudio de arquitectura, en proyectos puntuales.

Carlisle entró de forma sigilosa en la cocina. Su esposa era preciosa, la amaba profundamente, desde el primer día que la vio supo que era especial y que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Por eso no le importó que su primer hijo, Emmett, viniera antes de lo esperado, así como el resto. Ella, con cincuenta y dos años, no había perdido ni un ápice de su belleza, conservaba su estilizada figura. Él amaba su ondulado pelo color caramelo y sus bellos ojos verdes; sus facciones eran suaves, toda ella desprendía calor y afecto.

Sin hacer ruido se posicionó detrás de su esposa.

—Buenos días, amor —susurró en su oído mientras apostaba ambas manos sobre la encimera y acorralándola con su cuerpo.

Esme se sobresaltó, pero sentir el contacto del cuerpo de su marido y sus labios besándola en el cuello… era lo mejor.

—Me asustaste —ronroneó apoyándose sobre él. Su esposo la aprisionó más todavía—. Pero te perdono, es más, lo puedes hacer siempre que quieras.

—Hummm…

Ella había echado sus manos hacia atrás, agarrándole por la cadera, sentía la presión que él ejercía.

—¿Por qué no desayunamos un poco más tarde? —propuso Carlisle con movimientos sugerentes—. Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría enseñarte si…

No pudo terminar de hablar.

—¡Papá! ¿Qué haces con mi madre? ¿Esto es…?

La voz fuerte de Emmett los detuvo, aunque no se separaron del todo, por el contrario, se volvieron a él y, abrazados, rompieron a reír.

Emmett los miraba con fingida cara de horror.

—Vamos, vamos… ¿Cómo crees que te hicimos a ti? —preguntó divertido su padre—. No te encontramos en la puerta de casa, ¿verdad amor? —Se giró divertido hacia su esposa para besarla con fervor.

—Nop. —Esme no podía frenar más la risa que la invadía.

—Aunque… —prosiguió Carlisle—, si necesitas que tengamos una charla de padre a hijo… —dejó en el aire.

—No, gracias —se apresuró a contestar Emmet, simulando que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo—. Un poco tarde ya para eso, ¿no crees?

Los dos se unieron a las risas de Esme.

—¿Qué me perdí?

Jasper, el menor de los hermanos, de veintisiete años y muy diferente físicamente al mayor de ellos. Alto, de cuerpo fibroso, atlético, pelo rubio y ojos de un azul clarísimo. Al igual que Emmett, había estudiado Arquitectura, profesión que ejercía en la empresa que a medias sacaban adelante el mayor de los Cullen y él.

—Créeme que no quieres saberlo, hermano.

—¿Y por qué esas risas? —Emmett le hacía gestos para que lo dejara correr, pero a Jasper le encantaba provocarlo—. ¿Tan malo es el chiste?

—Hablábamos de cómo vino tu hermano al mundo —intervino su padre.

Emmett se volvió hacia él con una ceja alzada.

—Creo que más que hablar… estabais en la fase de demostración, ¿no te parece? —Soltó un sonoro suspiro y prosiguió—. ¡Qué momento más traumático! Encontrar a tus padres…

—¿Quieres rosquillas? —interrumpió Esme diciendo las palabras mágicas.

Su hijo mayor se giró hacia ella y cogiendo de la bandeja dos, se olvidó de lo que iba a decir.

—¿Habéis descansado bien? —preguntó Jasper a todos en general—. Yo no he pegado ojo.

Sabían el motivo: María. La única novia que había tenido y que lo dejó tirado por un tipo indeseable que decía ser su amigo. La traición fue doble.

Esme terminó de poner en la mesa el desayuno. Carlisle, al ver que faltaba una taza se extrañó.

—¿Edward no baja? Tal vez se ha quedado dormido. —Se levantó para ir a llamarlo.

—No está, cariño —le informó su esposa—. Dejó una nota diciendo que lo habían llamado por una urgencia del hospital —prosiguió contando mientras se sentaba a su lado—. Parece que adelantaron una intervención. No decía mucho más.

—Pues estará hecho polvo —aseguró Emmett—. Anoche le oí llegar, era bien tarde.

—Y en un par de horas comenzaba su turno de treinta y seis horas —siguió Jasper—. Estará de un humor…

Esme miró fijamente a su hijo mayor.

—¿Y qué hacías tú, un viernes por la noche, solo, en casa y hablando por teléfono de madrugada?

Todos los ojos se giraron hacia él. Se removió inquieto en su asiento.

—¿Tormenta en el paraíso, hermanito? —le preguntó Jasper en tono burlón.

—¡Oh, calla! —Le tiró unas migas de pan—. Hablaba con mi Rose.

—¿Y cómo es que no salisteis anoche? –insistió su padre.

Estaba acorralado, no le dejarían en paz hasta que no contara todo. Y más estando Jasper presente, era especialista en eso, a veces pensaba que su hermano había equivocado la carrera. Debería ser psicólogo, o trabajar para la policía sacando información a los detenidos.

—Está bien, ¡qué presión! —Los demás se rieron—. Sí, discutimos, ¿contentos? Se le ha metido en la cabeza que Irina me tira los tejos —admitió encogiendo los hombros.

—¿Y lo hace?

—No, mamá. No lo hace, o bueno… yo qué sé. La verdad, no estoy pendiente de eso.

Emmett estaba irritado, era una situación que le molestaba. Sí se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Irina, las miradas cuando ella creía que no la veía; las blusas algo más escotadas últimamente…, su voz queriendo parecer sensual… Claro que lo notaba, pero era buena en su trabajo y le dolía tener que despedirla, tenía la esperanza de que cambiara de actitud al ver que él no le prestaba la más mínima atención.

—Ten cuidado, hijo —le advirtió Carlisle—. Si es cierto lo que sospecha Rosalie, te puede traer problemas. —Esme apretó su mano—. Asegúrate de ello y toma las medidas que sean necesarias, sin dudarlo. Os puede hacer un daño terrible.

Su mente retrocedió en el tiempo, recordando a aquella abogada que con ganas de subir en el escalafón de la empresa, empezó a hacerse la encontradiza con él. Cosas sin importancia, pequeños detalles… un café justo en el momento que él lo tomaba…, su coche que no arrancaba…, ella buscando un taxi cuando él salía del edificio…, la excusa de ir a su despacho para hacerle una consulta y la conversación que se desviaba a temas personales… Carlisle nunca sospechó de las intenciones de ella, amaba a su esposa y a su familia…, hasta que fue tarde.

Una mañana coincidieron los dos solos en el ascensor. Ella pulsó el botón de parada de emergencia, y sin más le dijo que le amaba. Se abrazó a él buscando sus labios. Por suerte Carlisle llevaba en la mano su móvil y, sin que ella se diera cuenta, lo puso a grabar. La mujer le declaró lo que sentía por él mientras sus manos iban a su camisa y a su pantalón… Él estaba horrorizado, nunca lo sospechó, pero la ira se apoderó de su mente y con brusquedad se la quitó de encima… Fue despedida inmediatamente, sin indemnización ni recomendaciones. Todo había quedado grabado, pero el sufrimiento de Carlisle era indescriptible al pensar que su amada esposa pudiera dudar de él. Eso lo mataba.

No fue así, sin embargo, todavía después de los años que habían pasado, cuando algo le recordaba aquel incidente… que pudo haber perdido a su familia… un pellizco le atenazaba el corazón.

—Amor, ¿bien? —Esme sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su marido y, aunque ella nunca tuvo dudas sobre el comportamiento de él, no podía evitar la angustia que dicho recuerdo le provocaba—. ¿Sí?

Carlisle levantó la vista hacia su dulce esposa y dejó un sentido beso en su sien.

—Todo perfecto.

Emmett y Jasper se dirigieron una furtiva mirada. Conocían el desgraciado episodio, aunque ellos por aquel entonces eran muy pequeños, comprendían la advertencia de su padre.

—Mamá, ¿vendrá el abuelo a comer? —Rompió el hielo Emmett.

Su madre lo miró con cariño, sabía lo que intentaba.

—Supongo que sí, como todos los sábados. Tengo que ir al centro comercial a reponer la despensa —dijo con cierto tonito—. Parece que ha pasado un batallón por ella.

—¡Ey,! Tengo que alimentarme —se excusó el mayor haciendo una mueca triste.

—Cierto, hijo —apostilló su padre—. ¡No quiera Dios que por nuestra culpa se frene tu crecimiento!

Jasper se atragantó con el sorbo de café que en ese momento tomaba. Esme lloraba de pura risa.

—No, por Dios, no quiero ese cargo de conciencia —exclamó ella de forma teatral.

—Nos hemos levantado hoy muy graciosos, ¿verdad? —refunfuñó Emmett fingiéndose enfadado—. Voy a llamar a mi osita, ella es la única que me comprende. ¡Valiente familia que tengo!

El resto se partía de la risa, les encantaba picarlo y si se trataba de comida… mejor aún.

—Un momento, jovencito —advirtió Carlisle—. ¿Dónde crees que vas? Vuestra madre y yo nos vamos a hacer las compras, así que ya sabéis… recoger todo esto.

Y sin dar tiempo a réplica cogió a su esposa de la mano y abandonaron la cocina.

Ellos ya lo sabían: Esme preparaba un suculento desayuno y ellos lo limpiaban todo al acabar.

El teléfono de Jasper vibró sobre la mesa. Se apresuró a tomarlo.

—Dime, hermano.

—Jasper necesito que me hagas un favor muy importante. —La voz de Edward estaba apurada.

—Claro, ¿qué necesitas?

—Pero ¡ya! —Los nervios le podían.

—Que sí —respondió Jasper—. Sólo dime.

—Ve a mi habitación…

.

.

.

Bella estaba consternada. No sabía qué pensar. Encontrarse la nota que le dio a Edward la noche anterior, tirada en la calle…, bueno metida en el seto, _"no es lo mismo"_ se dijo auto convenciéndose, la había trastornado. No podía engañarse, le gustó su compañía. Y eso que ella no se lo puso fácil, cuando se proponía ser antipática… era la mejor. Le sorprendió su templanza ante la mala cara que ella le puso. Sus buenos modales, tan caballeroso, era algo que no abundaba, aunque claro _"y yo qué sé, tampoco es que me relacione mucho fuera del trabajo"._ Pero el no permitir que los otros idiotas me rozaran…, y cómo me defendió delante del descerebrado borracho. Todo la confundía, quizá era solo una pantalla, una excusa para meterme en su cama, y como no lo consiguió tiró mi número sin más. _"Me estoy agobiando, después de todo tampoco es para tanto. Un tipo qué he conocido tomando una copa, una noche cualquiera en un bar cualquiera"._ Sin darse cuenta había aflojado el paso, iba perdida en sus pensamientos. _"¡Oh, sí! ¿A quién quiero engañar? Me tiene pillada, estaba buenísimo, un cuerpo… sus manos… sus labios… su sabor… ¿Y esto?"._ Unas gotas se estrellaron contra su cara. Lo que había prometido ser un buen día… iba camino de acabar siendo un desastre.. Y para más desgracia cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su apartamento, se puso a llover. _"¡Vaya un día de mierda!"_.

Iba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta de quién la esperaba en la puerta.

—¡Bellaaaa!

—¡Alice!, me has asustado, por Dios. ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó intentando soltar alguna bolsa—. ¿Por qué no has entrado?

—Te he visto venir a lo lejos y me he esperado para ayudarte, ¿cómo estás? —Le dio dos sonoros besos y le cogió un par de paquetes, entrando con ella al interior del edificio.

Alice, la incombustible Alice. Su mejor y única amiga. Se conocían a la perfección, no había secretos entre ellas. Ambas eran muy diferentes, tanto físicamente como de carácter. Mientras que Bella tenía una estatura normal, su amiga era más bien bajita y menuda. Su pelo, negro y corto despuntando hacia todos lados, Bella una larga cabellera color chocolate y suavemente ondulada. Alice era audaz y emprendedora, Bella más reflexiva. Se conocieron en una casa de acogida. Ambas eran huérfanas. Mientras que Bella perdió a sus padres cuando tenía seis años, Alice nunca los llegó a conocer al ser abandonada en una institución benéfica con apenas un mes de nacida. Desde el primer momento congeniaron y se dieron el calor y afecto que nunca antes habían tenido. Les hubiera gustado vivir juntas, pero el apartamento de Alice era minúsculo, lo justo para ella, sin embargo, eso no impedía que los fines de semana los pasaran juntas siempre que podían.

—Estarás pletórica con el resultado del juicio, ¿verdad? —preguntó Alice mientras ayudaba a colocar las cosas que su amiga había comprado—. Ese malnacido va a tener lo que se merece. Y gracias a ti. Tenemos que celebrarlo.

Bella estaba satisfecha por cómo se había dado todo.

—Sí, todo acabó por fin. Ha sido duro y largo, pero dime ¿cómo te ha ido estos días?

Cambió de tema de forma radical. Sabía lo que se le venía encima. Alice no lo iba a dejar pasar.

—Una semanita muy entretenida. Hemos vendido varios de mis diseños y tengo algunos pedidos particulares. —Bella miraba extrañada al interior de una bolsa mientras su amiga seguía explicando—. Uno de ellos es para una presentación en sociedad, ya tengo ideas rondando mi cabeza —hablaba sin parar—, la chica es muy mona y la tengo que dejar espectacular.

—Lo harás bien, tienes un don para ello. —Se giró hacia ella sonriendo—. Si no fuera por ti, yo vestiría siempre de negro y blanco.

Y era cierto, Bella era una negada a la hora de combinar colores y distintas prendas. Lo suyo era un traje de chaqueta para la oficina y unos cómodos vaqueros para el diario. Todo lo que había en su armario había llegado de la mano de su amiga, y muchas veces en contra de su voluntad, pero tenía que admitir que le encantaba lo que escogía para ella, claro que eso nunca se lo llegaría a admitir del todo.

—Bella, ¿qué miras dentro de la bolsa? Llevas así un rato —apuntó Alice.

—¿Que qué miro…?

Metió una mano en la bolsa y sacó del interior un paquete de toallitas higiénicas de bebé; un frasco de loción para después del afeitado; un esmalte de uñas de color negro y una caja de tampones en tamaño super-grande.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Alice sorprendida—. ¿Desde cuándo usas loción para después del afeitado? No, espera… ¿desde cuándo te afeitas?

La risa le impidió seguir hablando, sobre todo el ver la cara de confusión de su amiga.

Bella la miró seria, aunque por poco tiempo, su risa era tan contagiosa que no pudo resistirse. Se apoyó en la encimera y negó con la cabeza, estaba sorprendida, no recordaba haber cogido y pagado esos artículos. Y, encima, no había comprado los que sí necesitaba. Tendría que ir a la tienda otra vez.

—Vale, vale. No tengo ni idea de qué ha pasado —admitió Bella frente a la morena—. Tendré que volver a por lo que me falta.

—¿En qué pensabas? —Miró a Bella con los ojos entrecerrados—. No me lo digas. Anoche después de salir de la oficina te fuiste a tomar algo, ¿verdad?

Bella estaba de espaldas a ella preparando el pollo con verduras que iba a meter en el horno. Sabía que no tenía escapatoria, pero lo quería alargar todo lo que pudiera.

—¿De qué hablas, Alice? Seguramente alguien se equivocó de carro y echó sus cosas en el mío.

No la había convencido.

—Ya, entra dentro de lo posible —admitió sin querer profundizar; había otro tema que le interesaba más—. ¿Y anoche?

—¿Anoche? ¿Qué pasa con anoche? —Le encantaba ponerla nerviosa, hacerse la ignorante—. Ya sabes, una copa y para casa. —La cara de Alice se estaba poniendo roja—. Ves muchas pelis…

—¡Corta el rollo! —explotó—. Sabes de lo que hablo. Anoche pasó algo, seguro, a mí no me engañas. —Los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—. Suéltalo… ya.

Bella, terminando de meter todo en el horno, programó el tiempo y la temperatura. Intencionadamente estaba callada, sabía que le contaría todo a su amiga, pero este pequeño sufrimiento era su venganza por el acoso al que la sometía.

—Conocí a un chico —soltó de forma despreocupada.

—Un chico —repitió Alice—. Vale, sigue, ¿qué más? ¿Cómo se llama?

Bella metió en una bolsa las cosas que no necesitaba y apuntó en una lista las que había olvidado.

—Edward.

Alice la miraba con una ceja alzada y tamborileando el suelo con la puntera de su zapato. Iba a reventar.

Bella se rindió.

—Vale, me invitó a unas copas; charlamos; bailamos; un tío se puso pesado y él me acompañó hasta aquí —dijo sin respirar y de forma atropellada—. Nada fuera de lo normal.

—¿Nada fuera de lo normal? —Alice no podía quedarse quieta, recorría la pequeña cocina de arriba abajo—. Claaaaro, ¡como estás acostumbrada a que te acompañen a casa todos los fines de semana…! Dime más, ¿cómo es?, ¿es guapo?, ¿en qué trabaja? Venga, no seas así.

Puso un tierno puchero, capaz de derretir a cualquiera… que no la conociera claro. Bella cogió su bolso, se puso la chaqueta y mientras agarraba la bolsa con las cosas a devolver se dirigió a su amiga.

—Voy a devolver esto y traer lo que me falta. A la vuelta te lo cuento todo, prometido.

—De acuerdo —le contestó—. De todas formas lo ibas a hacer.

La acompañó hasta la puerta y le dio un beso de despedida.

—No tardes. —Bella asintió y se fue rápidamente rumbo al ascensor—. ¡Y céntrate!

Alice cerró la puerta sin dejar de reírse. Sabía que algo había pasado, su amiga no era olvidadiza, al contrario, era muy meticulosa y ordenada. El trabajo que tenía lo había conseguido con tesón y sacrificio. Por eso imaginaba que algo muy fuerte la tuvo que descentrar.

Ordenó un poco el salón y el dormitorio y terminó de recoger las cosas de la cocina. Puso una música suave y se disponía a pensar en un nuevo diseño cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Se extrañó, era pronto para que Bella estuviera de regreso, por mucho que hubiera corrido. Así que puso la cadena de seguridad a la puerta y abrió con cautela. Nada la había preparado para lo que sus ojos vieron.

Un chico alto, pelo rubio por encima de los hombros y unos ojos azules… Se quedó de piedra. No le salían las palabras.

—Hola —dijo el rubio—. ¿Bella?

—Sí.

No reaccionaba.

—¡Ah!, vale. Mira mi…

No le dejó continuar hablando.

—No.

—¿No? —Él la miraba extrañado, "_¿en qué quedamos?"._

—Quiero decir… —Alice tomó una respiración profunda y reordenó sus dispersos pensamientos nada decorosos—. Yo no soy Bella, ella es mi amiga y este es su apartamento.

Se golpeaba mentalmente, vaya una impresión de idiota que estaba causando al futuro padre de sus hijos _"¡Qué…! ¿Futuro padre de mis hijos? Tengo que centrarme"._

—Bien, ahora entiendo, déjame presentarme. Me llamo Jasper.

A Alice le sonó su nombre a música celestial.

—Yo soy Alice.

—Alice —repitió él de forma cadenciosa.

La estaba mirando asombrado. Era como una muñequita de porcelana. Preciosa y frágil. Le llamaba la atención la chispa que brillaba en sus ojos. Desde que…, bueno, desde entonces ninguna mujer lo había sorprendido tanto, _"¿Sorprender? No seas iluso, estás sin respiración"_.

Estaban los dos en silencio, observándose mutuamente y separados por una puerta a medio abrir. Jasper carraspeó y se movió nervioso.

—Mi hermano Edward me ha pedido que…

—¿Eres hermano de Edward? —preguntó rápidamente Alice—. Bella no tardará, puedes esperarla dentro. Pasa… —¿Y si no quería entrar?—. Si quieres, claro —murmuró en voz baja.

Jasper la miró por un solo segundo antes de contestar.

—Será un placer esperarla en tu compañía.

Alice se derretía. Por lo que quitó la cadena a la puerta y, haciéndose a un lado, lo dejó entrar.

Jasper dio unos pocos pasos y se detuvo a su lado mientras ella cerraba, luego la acompañó por un breve pasillo hasta una sala amplia y bien iluminada. Le gustaba, era confortable. La recorrió con la vista, algunos cuadros, unas flores…, todo muy ordenado. Se notaba que la persona que vivía allí era de gustos sencillos y, sobre todo, práctica. No había objetos superfluos.

Alice estaba nerviosa, la sala se le antojaba pequeña de pronto, como si todo hubiera encogido.

—¿Quieres sentarte? Iba a hacer un té —mentira—, ¿si te apetece? ¿O prefieres una cerveza? —Se daba cuenta que estaba parloteando—. O mejor me callo.

Jasper rompió a reír, no pudo evitarlo. Ella lo miró mal, con las manos en jarras. Sabía que se estaba comportando como una niña chica, pero de ahí a…

—Perdona…, perdona —dijo él dejando de reírse—. Ha sido de mala educación por mi parte, no he querido ofenderte. —Ella relajó la postura—. Me tomaré una cerveza.

La sonrisa que cruzó la cara de la morena lo deslumbró. La acompañó hasta la cocina y se sentó en uno de los altos taburetes. Tenía curiosidad por ella.

—¿Vivís aquí las dos solas? —No se podía ser más directo.

A ella le satisfizo la curiosidad de él y mientras esperaba que hirviera el agua para su té, se sentó a su lado sirviéndole su bebida.

—No. —Jasper se detuvo en su trago—. Cada una tenemos nuestro apartamento. El mío está encima de mi lugar de trabajo y me es más cómodo que vivir aquí.

—¿Y por qué no vive ella allí contigo?

—Es muy pequeño —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. Apenas hay sitio para mí, pero me gusta, está bien —admitió ella animada—. Por eso los fines de semana los pasamos juntas aquí.

Él no sabía cómo hacer la pregunta y más cuando aún no hacía ni una hora que la conocía.

—¿Y…, bueno, vives...? Quiero decir que si no compartes piso.

Lo dijo.

El agua empezó a hervir y ella se preparó rápidamente una taza con la bolsita de té y un poco de leche. Volvió a su asiento y mirándolo por encima de la humeante infusión, negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y tú?

_"Qué diga que no, qué diga que no". _Alice rezaba a todos los dioses que pudiera oírla.

—Sí. —Le dio otro sorbo a la cerveza y la miró a los ojos viendo cómo el semblante de ella había decaído un poco—. Comparto casa con mis padres y hermanos.

Alice levantó una ceja, tenía la impresión de que lo había hecho para ver su reacción.

—Me alegro por ti, debe ser estupendo vivir con tu familia.

—Pues no sé qué decirte —confesó él—. A veces puede ser molesto, o bochornoso —pensaba en lo acontecido en la mañana—. Unos padres demostrando su amor sin pudor, un hermano mayor que tiene cosas de uno de ocho… Y otro, paranoico perdido.

Él no entendía la mirada de ella, había tristeza en el fondo de sus ojos.

—Créeme, eso es estupendo. Yo no he conocido nada de eso —murmuró—. Y me habría encantado.

Jasper la miraba incrédulo. ¿Estaba diciendo lo que él creía? Acercó su asiento al de ella, desde que se sentaron lo había estado deseando. Y con delicadeza, cubrió una de sus pequeñas manos. Eran suaves, cálidas.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no tienes familia? —Se le estaba haciendo un nudo en la garganta.

Ella lo miró con calma.

—Soy huérfana. Fui abandonada siendo un bebé. —Jasper emitió un leve quejido—. He vivido entre orfanatos y casas de acogida —se detuvo—, pero tuve suerte —afirmó ella convencida.

—¿Suerte? —Él prácticamente la tenía abrazada. Ni idea de cómo lo había hecho, pero se sentía bien.

Alice notaba sus brazos que casi la arropaban. Instintivamente se habían ido acercando a medida que la charla transcurría. Era tan agradable estar así. Sí, Bella la achuchaba a veces, pero no era lo mismo. ¡Ni comparación! Jasper era acogedor, y ella encajaba allí perfectamente.

—Sí, mucha suerte. Conocí a Bella, más que mi amiga es mi hermana. Ella es un año mayor, y estamos juntas desde que teníamos diez años ella y yo nueve.

La apretó contra su cuerpo. Jasper sentía un deseo irrefrenable de protegerla, defenderla de todo lo que le pudiera molestar. Era un sentimiento nuevo para él. Algo totalmente desconocido. Sin embargo, correcto.

Siguieron por un rato más hablando de sus trabajos, los sitios en los que habían estado y los que les gustaría conocer. Ella apenas conocía ningún lugar interesante, pero Jasper le prometió que se los enseñaría. Él le contó sobre su familia, anécdotas de cuando eran chicos, cosa que a Alice le encantaba. Ella le explicó sus proyectos de futuro…

—¿Hola, interrumpo?

Alice pegó un bote del asiento, suerte que Jasper fue rápido de reflejos y la sujetó por la cintura. Estaban tan metidos en su propia burbuja que no habían oído abrirse la puerta y, mucho menos, los pasos de Bella. Ésta tenía una sonrisa pícara en la cara, los había sorprendido cogidos de la mano y a su amiga casi sentada encima del desconocido.

—Hola, me llamo Jasper —dijo tendiendo su mano a Bella, de pie delante de ella.

—Encantada, soy Bella.

Le dio una mirada interrogante a Alice.

—Es hermano de Edward —canturreó su amiga—. Ha venido preguntando por ti y le he ofrecido esperarte.

_"Claro y de paso enterarte de todo"_.

—¿Hermano de Edward? —preguntó algo molesta.

A Jasper no le pasó por alto el tono de su voz y, después de lo que le contó su hermano, no le extrañaba.

Edward le pidió, más bien exigió, que buscara en su cazadora de piel un papel con un número de teléfono apuntado. Al no aparecer éste, casi le hizo desarmar la habitación. Cuando ya era evidente que la nota no estaba allí, le rogó que fuera a casa de Bella a excusarse en su nombre y pedirle de nuevo el dichoso número. Jasper se negó en redondo, pero sabía que su hermano estaba en una guardia larga en el hospital, no terminaría hasta el día siguiente por la tarde. "Por favor, hermano, es muy importante… vital, por favor...". Y como él era un blando, cogió la dirección que le dijo y que le mandó también por un mensaje, "para más seguridad", y se encaminó a hacer de intermediario. De lo que ahora se alegraba.

—Sí, él tuvo un aviso de una emergencia en el hospital, por lo que ha entrado a su turno antes de hora y no saldrá hasta mañana ya tarde. —Quería explicar todo lo mejor posible, veía que Bella estaba impaciente. No le extrañaba que su hermano quisiera verla de nuevo, era muy guapa—. Ha perdido tu número de teléfono, y te aseguro que he buscado por donde él me ha dicho, pero nada. Por eso me ha pedido que viniera, para pedírtelo o darte el suyo.

Alice escuchaba todo sin pestañear. Su amiga tenía mucho que contarle, ya lo creo.

Bella lo miraba en silencio. Metió, despacio, una mano en el bolsillo trasero de su vaquero y sacó un papelito doblado por la mitad.

—¿Es esto lo que buscaba? —dijo mientras se acercaba a él unos pasos y se lo tendía para que lo cogiera.

Jasper así lo hizo. Lo desdobló, no conocía esos números.

—¿Es tu teléfono? —Bella asintió—. ¿Dónde estaba? Te aseguro que mi hermano estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa. ¿Cómo es que lo tienes tú?

No entendía nada, y Alice menos. Sus ojos pasaban de él a ella y viceversa.

Bella dio un suspiro hondo y contó cómo esa mañana se lo había encontrado metido en el seto.

Jasper estalló en risas, era increíble. Tanto rebuscar y batallar con su hermano por teléfono porque no encontraba "el papelito", y nunca había estado allí.

Las dos chicas lo miraban con cara de expectación.

—Increíble, esto es increíble —se sentó al lado de Alice e, inconscientemente, le cogió una mano—. Bella es un gusto conocerte y, si en algo aprecias la cordura de Edward, te recomiendo que lo llames lo antes posible. Está a punto de volverse loco o de renunciar al trabajo y venir aquí corriendo.

Alice lo miraba hablar embobada. Y el que le hubiera cogido de nuevo la mano…

—Sí, está bien, guardo estas cosas y lo llamo.

Tenía que disimular su ansiedad, por ella se hubiera tirado de cabeza a por el teléfono, pero se dio cuenta de un detalle.

—No sé su número —se quejó volviéndose hacia la pareja, que otra vez parecía ausente. _"Pero ¿qué les pasa a estos dos? Sí que les dio fuerte"._

Jasper se volvió sonriente hacia ella y, del bolsillo de su camisa, sacó una hoja pulcramente doblada.

—Estaba todo pensado —explicó mientras se la entregaba—. Por si no había nadie planeaba pasarla por debajo de la puerta.

Bella estaba nerviosa, lo mejor era quitarse del medio. Se dirigió a su dormitorio.

—¿Bella? —llamó Jasper—. No demores en llamarlo.

La guiñó el ojo y se volvió hacia Alice.

Entró en su cuarto prácticamente levitando. Él no había tirado la nota, se le cayó del bolsillo seguramente al sacar las llaves del coche. Quería chillar de alegría. Tomó aire repetidas veces, tenía que tranquilizarse, si lo llamaba con ese estado de excitación él se iba a alarmar, aunque siempre podía decir que había estado corriendo _"sí, corriendo de la cocina al dormitorio, vamos"_.

Se sentó al filo de la cama y se dio cuenta que tenía el móvil en el salón, dentro del bolso. "Será posible…". Salió rápidamente, entró al salón, cogió el bolso y regresó a su habitación sin mirar a nadie ni a ningún lado. Ya era bastante patética la situación.

Volvió a sentarse en la cama… y marcó el número que le había dado Jasper. Al tercer tono oyó la voz más dulce y sensual que había oído en su vida.

—¿Sí? —Estaba muda—. ¿Bella, eres tú?

Se aclaró la voz.

—Soy Bella, Edward.

Un largo suspiro recorrió toda la línea.

—Dios mío, Bella, creí que me volvía loco…

Lágrimas de felicidad surcaron el rostro de ella.

* * *

**Espero os haya gustado. Me gustaría saber vuestras impresiones y sugerencias. Estamos en el principio y queda tanto… Besos. **

**Gracias a todas las que dejáis vuestros comentarios, no importa lo breves que sean, los agradezco de corazón, y a las que me habéis puesto en vuestras alertas y favoritos.**

**Seguimos adelante. Besos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo me he permitido soñar con ellos. **

**Un agradecimiento muy especial a todas las que os animéis a leerme. Solo deseo compartir esta locura con vosotras. ¡Que siga la aventura, el destino es tan caprichoso…!**

* * *

**TODO ME LLEVA A TI**

**Capítulo 4**

El día había empezado siendo un caos. No pudo dormir las horas que le habría gustado y necesitado, en parte porque lo llamaron temprano para una intervención quirúrgica de urgencia, pero sobre todo porque no había forma de apartar de su mente a la chica que había conocido esa noche. Se sentía en una nube, no podía pegar ojo. Parecía que la hubiera conocido de siempre, y apostaría a que ella se sentía igual.

Así que, cuando en un descanso entró en la cafetería del hospital para tomarse un café y despejarse, pensó que era buen momento para llamarla… ¡¿Dónde estaba el puto papel con el número de teléfono?! ¡Se abrieron los infiernos!

La espera se le hizo eterna. No quería ni pensar en lo que Bella estaría imaginando al no llamarla, como le aseguró la noche pasada. Puso a Jasper de los nervios con su insistencia en la búsqueda. Las enfermeras lo miraban con precaución, estaba de un humor de perros. Por suerte la operación había sido un éxito, pero su cabeza estaba fuera del hospital.

Era el tercer café de la mañana. _"Voy a batir mi propio récord como siga así"._ No entendía por qué su hermano se demoraba tanto en lo que le había encomendado. No era tan complicado, además, incluso le mandó la dirección en un mensaje a su móvil. De pronto el suyo sonó.

Descolgó y… silencio. Miró la pantalla, no conocía ese número.

—¿Sí? —Nada. Una idea le cruzó la mente—. ¿Bella… eres tú?

"_Sí, por favor, que sea ella…"._

Oía la respiración de la otra persona, algo agitada, como si hubiera corrido.

—Soy Bella, Edward. —Nunca había escuchado una voz más hermosa. Un largo y profundo suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

—Dios mío, Bella, creí que me volvía loco. —No podía ni quería disimular la ansiedad de su voz—. Te juro que no sé qué ha pasado. Cuando hace un par de horas he ido a llamarte… y no encontraba tu número… —Se pasaba, nervioso, la mano por el pelo. Le pareció oír como un leve sollozo—. Bella, ¿pasa algo?, ¿estás bien?

Las lágrimas corrían sin control ni permiso por las mejillas de ella. Durante la mañana la habían invadido tantas emociones, tantas hipótesis…

—Sí, sí, estoy bien. —Edward no estaba muy convencido—. Sorprendida por la visita de tu hermano. Por cierto, el papel se te cayó anoche. Lo encontré en el seto del camino de entrada.

—No me lo puedo creer —dijo soltando una carcajada—. Y yo diciéndole a Jasper que era un inútil por no encontrarlo. —Bella se echó a reír—. La que me espera cuando lo vea.

Ella sonrió pensando en Alice y su acompañante. Cuando cruzó al salón en busca de su teléfono, no la vieron. Y no se oía ni una voz, cualquiera diría que se habían ido, o que estaban…, no, qué va… se acaban de conocer. ¿O sí? _"Veremos quién tiene que contar cosas a quién"._

—No creo que te diga nada —aseguró convencida mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello—. Está entretenido.

Edward no entendía nada. Se había levantado y dirigido al exterior de la cafetería. Hacía frío, pero allí podía escucharla mejor, además de tener algo de privacidad.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, está charlando con mi amiga, Alice. —Dirigió la vista a la puerta de su habitación—. Aunque desde hace un rato no se oye nada. —Un pensamiento malvado cruzó su mente—. Oye, ¿tu hermano será de fiar, no?

Edward lanzó un bufido.

—Vale —dijo rápido Bella—. Ha sido una broma pesada.

—Te aseguro que Jasper es inofensivo. Tu amiga está en buenas manos y, por cierto —continuó bajando la voz—, anoche lo pasé fenomenal. Estoy deseando volver a verte.

Ella se alegraba de oír eso. No solo que su amiga estaba en buenas manos, sino que él quería volver a verla. Lo notaba en su voz, había nerviosismo. Le recordaba perfectamente, su cuerpo, sus manos, su boca…

—¿Bella, sigues ahí? —Dio unos pasos, inquieto por si había perdido cobertura.

—Aquí sigo —confirmó de forma apresurada—. Lo pasé genial también y…

No pudo seguir hablando al interrumpirla Edward.

—Tengo guardia hasta mañana que terminaré sobre las seis de la tarde. Pasaré a recogerte y cenamos, o tomamos algo. —Lo que ella quisiera, pero verla—. Lo que tú digas.

Bella pegó un salto de la cama donde estaba sentada. Miró por la ventana sin ver nada en particular. Su mente se había disparado. Verlo mañana…, tomar algo… ¡Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan nerviosa!

—Me parece estupendo —afirmó moviendo también la cabeza, como si él pudiera verla—. Cerca de aquí hay una Cafetería muy acogedora, podemos ir ahí. —Pero una idea cruzó su cabeza—. Aunque si estás cansado después de tantas horas de turno…

—Para nada, eso no es problema. —Su buscador empezó a pitar—. Me llaman, tengo que cortar. Volveré a llamarte cuando tenga un descanso.

—De acuerdo —aceptó ella—. No voy a salir, aquí estaré. _"¿Por qué le estoy diciendo que no voy a salir?"._

Edward era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

—Te llamo, preciosa.

Y dicho esto cortó la comunicación mientras se internaba por los pasillos del hospital.

Bella llevó el móvil a su pecho, contenta, deseaba que las horas pasaran rápido. Se giró hacia la puerta del dormitorio y pensando en la parejita que estaba fuera, se dirigió al salón.

Seguían en el mismo lugar en el que los había dejado. Sentados en los altos taburetes de la cocina y con las manos cogidas. Se le cogió un nudo en la garganta, deseaba tanto que Alice encontrara a un buen hombre que la quisiera, merecía tanto ser feliz. Ambas merecían ser amadas, sus vidas no habían sido fáciles, echaban en falta el calor de una familia, pero quién sabe…

Alice la vio venir y observó el rostro radiante de su amiga. Estaba claro que todo había ido bien.

—¿Hablaste con Edward? —Jasper se giró hacia Bella mientras Alice preguntaba a su amiga.

—Sí, todo bien. Le he explicado lo de la pérdida —contó al tiempo que sonreía—. Le han llamado por el busca.

—Los fines de semana son de mucho movimiento, no creo que le dejen descansar mucho —explicó Jasper.

—Me ha dicho que llamará cuando pueda y nos veremos mañana un rato al final de la jornada —explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

Miró el horno, la comida ya estaba lista.

Alice no lo pensó.

—¿Te quedas a comer, Jasper? —Lo miraba esperanzada.

—Ojalá pudiera —se lamentó—. Pero me esperan en casa, mi abuelo vendrá y, prácticamente, es el único día que coincidimos todos, o casi todos —aclaró mirando a Bella.

La expresión de Alice era desoladora, aunque comprendía sus motivos, por ello mostrándose animosa no quiso venirse abajo.

—Está bien, lo entendemos, ¿verdad Bella? —Ésta asintió.

—Os podríais venir vosotras, Esme estará encantada de conoceros.

—¿Esme? —preguntó Bella.

Alice asintió y le aclaró a su amiga.

—Es su madre, tienen la costumbre de llamar a sus padres por sus nombres —explicó sonriendo a Jasper.

Bella estaba asombrada, Alice hablaba como si los conociera de toda la vida. _"Pues sí que ha aprovechado el tiempo"._

Jasper esperaba la respuesta. Sabía que si se presentaba en casa con ellas, su madre iba a estar encantada, al igual que el resto de la familia. Sería una sorpresa para todos.

—Alice —dijo Bella—, si tú quieres puedes irte con él. Yo prefiero quedarme.

Su amiga la miró. Moría por seguir en compañía de él, pero no pensaba dejarla sola.

—No, me quedo contigo —miró a Jasper—, teníamos hechos planes, pero tal vez…

Jasper no la dejó seguir hablando, veía la pesadumbre de ella y el dolor de tener que elegir. Comprendía que no quisiera dejar sola a su amiga, demostraba que era una persona leal, y eso le gustaba.

—No te preocupes —dijo tomando su mano y besando sus nudillos—. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Te llamo más tarde, ¿vale?

Alice se movía inquieta en su asiento.

—Claro que sí, estaré esperando.

—Bien. —Jasper se levantó y se dirigió a Bella—. Ha sido un placer conocerte. Espero verte pronto.

—Estoy segura de que sí —admitió mirando a su amiga de reojo—. Gracias por la invitación.

—Igualmente —contestó él sonriendo y dirigiéndose a la puerta seguido de Alice.

Todavía pasaron cinco minutos hasta que ésta última regresó a la cocina, donde la esperaba una divertida y asombrada Bella con su ceja alzada.

—¿Y bien…?

Los ojos de la morena brillaban y tenía una sonrisa tonta pintada en la cara.

—Muy bien. —Soltó un largo y profundo suspiro. Sacó los cubiertos y platos y empezó a preparar la mesa.

—Alice…

—Bella, acabas de conocer al padre de mis hijos —soltó como si nada—. ¡Es tan caballero…!

Y siguió poniendo el resto de las cosas, tan normal. Bella la miraba incrédula.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi amiga? —La picó divertida—. No me preguntas por mi noche pasada, ni por Edward…, ni por lo que he hablado con él hace un rato. —Se dirigió hacia ella y le puso una mano en la frente, comprobando su temperatura—. Tú no estás bien, Alice.

Ésta última resopló. Ahora era ella la que tenía que dar explicaciones. Les esperaba una larga comida.

.

.

Jasper no creía en su buena suerte, al hacerle un favor a su hermano había conocido a una chica maravillosa. Él mismo no se explicaba las reacciones que tenía cuando estaba a su lado. Le era imposible no tocarla, observarla en todos sus detalles, sus gestos… Nadie le hizo sentir así. Su anterior y única novia, María, nunca fue especialmente cariñosa, él creía que era su forma de ser, todo el mundo no es igual de efusivo, pero claro, resultó que ella era "efusiva" con todos menos con él. Y más concretamente con un amigo íntimo suyo. Lo que se habrían burlado a sus espaldas…, odiaba el engaño, fuese del tipo que fuese, pero cuando entraban en juego los sentimientos… eso le hundía. Ahora todo eso quedaba atrás, iba a hacer todo lo posible para que Alice estuviera a su lado, ¡y por todos los diablos que así iba a ser!

Llegó a su casa lleno de optimismo. Nada más abrir la puerta le invadió el olor del asado que había preparado su madre. Oyó voces en el comedor y hacia allí se dirigió.

—Hola, hijo —saludó su padre al verlo entrar—. ¿De dónde vienes?

Jasper los miró uno por uno. Su madre entraba en ese momento con unos cuantos platos en la mano. Su abuelo, Anthony, ya estaba allí, vestido elegantemente como siempre, éste último se dirigió a su nieto y le dio una palmada en el hombro. Al fondo estaban Emmett y Rosalie, que se volvieron hacia él esperando su respuesta. Les dedicó una sonrisa a todos y de la forma más natural y sosegada, les dio la noticia:

—Acabo de conocer a mi futura esposa.

Entre diversos jadeos de sorpresa se oyó el estruendo de caer al suelo media docena de platos y las copas de vino que en ese momento se disponía a dejar Carlisle sobre la mesa.

.

.

Las manecillas del reloj no avanzaban, cualquiera diría que el tiempo se había detenido. Ésta era la guardia que se le estaba haciendo más larga. Decir que se sentía ansioso era quedarse corto. Cuando por fin pudo hablar con Bella, respiró tranquilo. Su mayor temor era que ella pensase que al no haber ido más lejos en la noche, pues que no estuviera interesado en ella. Y, desde luego, nada más lejos de la realidad. La tenía presente en cada segundo. Apenas faltaba un par de horas para terminar su jornada de trabajo. Las mismas para volver a verla.

"_Esta tarde se lo digo, aunque suene a locos, pero no paso ni un día más así"_. Y satisfecho por la decisión que había tomado, se dirigió a hacer la última ronda.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias a todas las que leéis y gracias por dejarme vuestros comentarios, de ellos me alimento. Besos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo me he permitido soñar con ellos. **

**Un agradecimiento muy especial a todas las que os animéis a leerme. Solo deseo compartir esta locura con vosotras. ¡Que siga la aventura, el destino es tan caprichoso…!**

* * *

**TODO ME LLEVA A TI**

**Capítulo 5**

No había mucha gente en el local, era domingo por la tarde, alguna familia con sus hijos y un par de parejas _"como nosotros",_ pensó Edward.

Se habían sentado junto al gran ventanal, uno frente al otro y dos cafés capuchinos entre ellos. Apenas llevaban más de quince minutos allí sentados y él ya la había tomado de la mano. Bueno, en realidad, lo hizo nada más recogerla en su puerta, y solo la soltó cuando se dirigió a ocupar su puesto delante del volante del coche, porque inmediatamente la cogió de nuevo. No le pidió permiso, con una mirada se entendieron.

Edward, tras terminar la guardia, se dirigió a su casa para ducharse y ponerse algo adecuado, no serio, sí informal. Sus padres, con su abuelo y Jasper, estaban en el salón, leyendo o viendo la televisión. Pasó, saludó y marchó raudo a su habitación, sin darles tiempo a que casi le saludaran. Se quedaron mirando entre ellos, pero no dijeron nada. A los quince minutos Edward bajó, pasó por el salón, dijo adiós y oyeron cerrarse la puerta de entrada. Esme miraba a Carlisle que se encogía de hombros. Jasper miró a su abuelo que sonreía.

—Vaya un día raro que llevamos —dijo con toda la intención mirando a su nieto—. Claro que el invierno se presenta bien… calentito.

No pudieron evitar romper todos a reír.

—Abuelo… —intentó amenazar Jasper, consiguiendo solo que las risas aumentaran.

…

Bella, después de someter a Alice a un interrogatorio de tercer grado, estuvo poniendo al día un caso que se le resistía y al que no le veía muy buena salida.

Se había quedado muy sorprendida por todo lo que le contó su amiga, no era de naturaleza enamoradiza, así que le pilló de sorpresa todo lo que le dijo. Se alegraba por ella, Jasper le había causado muy buena impresión, no solo físicamente, sino en sus modales y comportamiento hacia ellas, y en especial, hacia Alice.

Cuando recibió un mensaje de Edward en su móvil… decir que se puso nerviosa era poco.

En ese momento salía del turno e iba a su casa a cambiarse ropa, en poco más de media hora pasaría a recogerla. Bella en su vida tardó tan poco para estar lista. Incluida máscara de pestañas y cabello ondulado. _"Esto no lo mejora ni Alice"_ se dijo orgullosa.

Y se sentó a esperar, aunque por poco tiempo. A los poco minutos tocaron en el portal y Bella se apresuró a bajar.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro. Los ojos de Edward la devoraban. Ella se quedó sin aire cuando lo vio. Él dio un paso hacia ella y, sin pedir permiso, estampó sus labios en la boca de ella, mientras que con sus manos la pegaba a su cuerpo.

Al principio, Bella se sorprendió, pero reaccionó al segundo devolviéndole el beso con ardor. Se habían echado de menos, y eso ninguno de los dos podía negarlo, estaba sorprendida, ¿desde cuándo era tan decidida?

El camino a la cafetería fue en un cómodo silencio, sus manos juntas. No necesitaban nada más.

Y aquí estaban, mirándose a los ojos y conociéndose un poco mejor.

—Háblame de ti —pidió Edward—. Sé que eres abogada y que tienes una amiga que se llama Alice.

Bella lo miraba fijamente. Era cierto, apenas se conocían y, sin embargo…

—Te aseguro que mi vida no es nada interesante. —Él esperó callado a que ella prosiguiera—. Vale, ya sabes dónde vivo y en qué trabajo. No tengo familia…

No pudo seguir hablando, pues él la interrumpió.

—¿No tienes familia? ¿Ninguna? —Ella movió la cabeza afirmando—. ¿Qué sí o que no?

—Que no tengo ninguna familia. Estoy sola.

—Nadie está solo, Bella. Siempre hay algún pariente, primo, tío lejano…

—Nada de nada. Mis padres eran hijos únicos, al igual que mis abuelos, así que… Y no queda nadie vivo.

Edward apretó la mano de ella. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, no quería ni imaginar cómo habría sido la vida de ella. Él, que había crecido rodeado de amor y cuidados familiares.

—Lo siento —musitó él.

—Está bien, no pasa nada. Mis padres fallecieron en un accidente de tráfico, yo apenas tenía seis años, así que al no tener familia me ingresaron en un orfanato.

Se detuvo un momento en el relato y le dio un sorbo a su café. Se había enfriado un poco, pero la mano de Edward sobre la de ella, ardía. Nunca le gustó hablar de su vida, odiaba inspirar lástima, pero en los ojos de él solo veía dolor. Un profundo dolor por ella. Y eso le movió el corazón.

—Estuve, también, en diferentes casas de acogida. En alguna de ellas era difícil la convivencia.

Su mente viajó al pasado por un breve instante, y un escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo. Sintió que Edward la abrazaba por los hombros. No sabía en qué momento él se había sentado junto a ella, pero agradecía, y necesitaba, que él la abrazara. Sentir su cuerpo pegado al de ella, cómo sus piernas se tocaban, su poderoso muslo… y ansió más de él. Mucho más.

—En una de esas casas conocí a Alice. —Se giró a él con una sonrisa en la cara—. Las dos estábamos en la misma situación, aunque ella llevaba más tiempo…, bueno es su historia.

—Se nota que la quieres mucho —dijo Edward, intentando animarla. Notaba en su voz la tristeza que la invadía, pero él se encargaría de ello.

—Desde el primer momento congeniamos estupendamente. Y eso que tiene un genio… que no veas, para lo chica que es. Nos hicimos compañía y nos volvimos inseparables —narraba ella sonriente—. Sólo en una ocasión estuvieron a punto de separarnos cuando me quisieron trasladar a otra casa. Pegó carteles por todo el instituto para frenar esa injusticia, gritaba ella por todos lados, mientras que seguía empapelando todo lo que pillaba por el camino.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Jajajaja, pues que lo consiguió. No nos separaron. Eso sí, nos tocó quitar todos los cartelitos, y algunos muy bien pegados —dijo ella con una cómica mueca.

Edward rompió a reír, feliz por la anécdota y porque la tensión del momento se hubiera relajado. Bella lo imitó, ya relajada en su asiento.

—Y bueno, de ahí a la universidad. Conseguí becas, aunque también tuve que hacer trabajos esporádicos, ya sabes: camarera, cuidar de niños…

Sí, Bella era una luchadora. No tuvo más remedio que serlo. Nadie le iba a regalar nada y ella tenía muy claro su meta en la vida. Ser independiente y labrarse un buen futuro.

—Quería que mis padres se sintieran orgullosos de mí. —Siguió narrando—. Apenas tengo recuerdos de ellos, quizás el trauma del accidente los borró. Me quedó un álbum de fotos: ellos de solteros, su boda, mi nacimiento y poco más. No eran ricos ni tenían nada en propiedad, así que ahí está toda su vida.

Edward le dio un beso en la sien. Era el momento de aligerar el ambiente.

—Pues yo me he criado rodeado de ruido, bromas pesadas y ropa cambiada.

Bella soltó una franca carcajada.

—¿Cómo, ropa cambiada? Me tienes que explicar eso.

—Lo que te digo, no había forma de encontrar dos calcetines iguales. Y en mi armario siempre había camisetas de Emmett, sus juguetes… Por mucho que mi madre pusiera orden, no había manera, a los cinco minutos todo revuelto otra vez.

Ella no podía parar de reír. Le caía bien ese hermano tan travieso.

—Me gusta tu hermano —dijo para picarle.

—Sí, sí, ya veremos si no cambias de opinión cuando lo conozcas y tenga alguna de sus ocurrencias —rebatió haciéndose el ofendido.

—Vamos, no puede ser tan malo. Todos los hermanos se gastan bromas.

—Te digo yo que lo suyo no es normal —insistió Edward—. Que tiene treinta y un años y parece un niño de ocho. Que el otro día le llenó a Jasper los zapatos con espuma de afeitar, ¡por Dios!

Bella lloraba de la risa que tenía. Se imaginaba la situación y todavía reía más. El pobre de Jasper: tan serio y formal…, tan caballero…, metiendo los pies en sus zapatos y sintiendo algo frío y pegajoso… Se echó hacia atrás en la silla, no podía parar, se sujetaba las costillas de la pura risa que la atacaba.

Edward la imitó. La verdad es que la situación fue cómica y gracias a la paciencia de su hermano, Emmett no salió muy mal parado, aunque sospechaba que Jasper se la tenía guardada.

—Y bueno, el colegio me fue bien, y sin problemas en el instituto. Luego la universidad y ahora trabajando en el hospital. Tengo un abuelo, Anthony, que vive solo, aunque los fines de semana viene a casa a comer con todos nosotros. Creo que te dije que mi padre es abogado, como mi abuelo, y mis hermanos son arquitectos.

Ella afirmó con un gesto.

—Y poco más puedo contarte.

—¿Nada más? —dijo ella sugerente—. No te creo, me parece que te has saltado la parte más emocionante.

Edward estaba perdido, veía cómo ella esperaba que contara más cosas. Pero ¿qué? No entendía.

—Novias —dijo ella, sonriendo al ver el desconcierto de él—. Y no me digas que no tenías éxito, porque no te creo. Soy abogada y sé cuándo me mienten.

Él la miró fijamente.

—¿Eso es cierto?

—¿El qué, que soy abogada? —preguntó ella haciéndose la inocente.

Edward bufó.

—¿Qué sabes cuándo te mienten?

—Oh, sí. No tengas dudas.

Edward meditó un momento, no se creía lo que ella le decía, pero le siguió el juego.

—Pues entonces sabrás que no te miento si te digo que me gustas. Que quiero que seas mi novia, y… que… te quiero.

Una bomba sobre la cabeza de ella no habría tenido el mismo efecto que las palabras de él.

—Y yo también sé cuándo me mienten —continuó él hablando—. Y tus ojos me dicen que también te gusto, aunque el resto lo tendrás que decir en voz alta.

…

La tarde había pasado tranquilamente. Anthony no quiso quedarse a la cena, aunque sí que se la llevó a su casa. No le gustaba conducir de noche, por lo que ninguno insistió en ello.

Carlisle y Esme descansaban en su habitación. Ella se cepillaba el pelo, como era su costumbre antes de meterse en la cama. Su esposo la esperaba con mirada hambrienta.

Por muchos años que pasaran, el amor y el deseo que sentía por ella… no disminuían. Ella lo miró y sonrió.

—Amor, ¿qué te ha parecido lo de Jasper? Espero que la próxima vez que traiga noticias a casa me pille con las manos vacías —comentó riéndose.

—Dímelo a mí —aseguró él—. Todavía deben quedar cristales por algún lado. Este hijo tuyo…

Ella soltó el cepillo en la peinadora y se giró lentamente. Tenía ganas de jugar.

Con paso tranquilo y sinuoso, clavó la vista en su hermoso marido. Los años lo habían vuelto aún más atractivo, si es que eso era posible. Se subió de rodillas a la cama y gateó hacia él, dándole una hermosa vista de su escote.

Carlisle se removió entre las sábanas. Sabía cómo encenderlo.

—¿Mi hijo? ¿Sólo mío? —ronroneó.

El sensual tono de su voz lo estaba matando. Sentía cómo su erección se estaba volviendo dolorosa.

—Amor… —la advirtió—. Estás jugando con fuego, y no sabes lo cerca que estás de quemarte.

Esme soltó una carcajada, que por desgracia llegó a oídos de Jasper y Edward. Por lo que cada uno se puso sus auriculares, dispuestos a aislarse y no escuchar nada de lo que fuera que estuviera pasando en la otra punta del pasillo. ¡Como si no lo supieran! Eran mayorcitos y sabían de la activa vida sexual de sus padres, pero no por ello dejaba de resultarles embarazoso.

—Se acabó el juego —siseó Carlisle, atrapando a su esposa y tumbándola de espaldas, mientras que él la inmovilizaba con su cuerpo—. No digas que no te avisé.

—Espera, espera —pidió ella—, un momento: ¿Viste entrar a Edward?

—Sí, y ya sé a qué te refieres —dijo mientras posaba sus labios entre los pechos de ella—. Cariño…

—Tenía una expresión rara, estaba como ido… —pensó ella—. Creo que ni nos vio.

—Mañana nos contará —dijo Carlisle, mientras una mano acariciaba el pecho de su mujer y la otra se deslizaba entre sus piernas—, aunque… —murmuró deteniéndose—: si quieres ir y preguntarle…

Esme lo atrajo más a ella, dándole un fogoso beso.

—Ni loca. Esto ya no hay quién lo pare.

Él soltó una estruendosa risotada, se incorporó de la cama llevándola con él. La dejó de pie en el suelo y con una sonrisa, que ella conocía muy bien, la preguntó:

—¿Te gusta este camisón?

Antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca para contestar, él, tomando con ambas manos la seda, lo rasgó de arriba abajo. Esme jadeó, no era la primera vez que su marido rompía su ropa interior, pero siempre la sorprendía y excitaba.

La mirada de Carlisle era de puro deseo.

—Señora Cullen, es usted un puto pecado —aseguró con voz ronca. La agarró de las nalgas y la atrajo a sí—. Y me muero por probarla, ¿de acuerdo?

Deslizó una mano hacia el sexo de ella, mientras que con la boca tomaba un pezón.

Ella dio un grito de puro placer.

—No tengo nada que objetar. —Apenas podía hablar, le encantaba cuando él le hablaba con palabras fuertes—. Hazme lo que quieras…

De pronto, la arrojó sobre la cama. Él estaba desnudo y su impresionante miembro dispuesto a todo.

—Empezaré por probarte, me mata tu sabor —dijo, dando una fuerte lamida en el centro de ella.

Esme volvió a gritar de placer.

En la otra parte del pasillo la música subió de volumen en los auriculares de los chicos.

La noche prometía ser larga…

—¡Dios, más…!

Un grito profundo y ronco recorrió toda la casa.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias a todas las que leéis y dejáis vuestros comentarios, de ellos me alimento. Besos.**


End file.
